To Love a Pikachu
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: Chung... She loved him. even after he hurt her her feelings never changed. Now at this beautiful night a new chance appeared to her. A possibility that this love won't stay one-sided forever. As they become closer and closer her feelings grew stronger and stronger. For Chung to say "I love you" to her. That's all Ara wished for.
1. The Window at Night

Ara arrived in the Elgang a few years ago already. After her arrived Elesis – her best fried and Add – a … crazy person. Everyone is nice to her. Rena, Aisha, Elsword, Raven, Elesis. Add and Eve not that much but it was probably a part of being somehow related to Nasods. But Chung is probably the nicest person she met. Although they say that after he became Deadly Chaser he became more cold and different she didn't think this way. Of course since she hasn't met him before he already gained his title I can't judge but she could understand him. The feeling of wanting to protect something even if it means to become evil. He has Hamel and his father and she has Aren. She is a Yama Raja. She have took this dark path to become stronger so did Chung. She believes in his kindness. Ara covered her face with one of her hands and started crying. These unshared feelings were too much for her to handle.

"I love you!" she whispered weakly.

"Who might this lucky guy be?" Chung was standing on the window looking at Ara and she blushed deep red.

"C-c-chung! What a-a-are you doing here?"

"Oh avoiding the question?" He said with a devilish smirk. He wasn't going to drop the subject that easily.

"I-i-it's n-n-othing! How d-did you get here?"

"Oh stuttering? Embarrassed?" Her blush became even redder.

"CHUNG STOP!" she yelled. She immediately felt bad for yelling at him. "Sorry"

"Don't worry its my fault that I teased you. You have the right to don't want to tell me. After all I'm probably not going to keep your secret right? " She saw a little hint of pain in his eyes. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want to confess. She knew she was going to be rejected. After all Chung was in love with Eve from the first time he saw her. He even once told Ara about how much he loved Eve. She remembered the pain she felt then. That day Ara cried a lot. That night and all the following were filled with sadness and pain. Yet she didn't give up on Chung. Maybe because of Elesis's support too. That day ruined her inside but Elesis helped her to pick up all of the parts.

Ara was running thought the streets of Velder crying. Searching for a place to hide. Somewhere where she can hide and never be found again. She ran and ran. Ran and left behind Velder. Her dreams were crushed. She was crushed. But she didn't want to give up. She loved him. Ara was already in some forest. She fell on her knees and started crying. She cried for hours. Elesis was coming back from a dungeon she just finished and heard loud cries. She ran to the source of the sound and found the usually cheerful and smiling Ara all alone crying. She understood that the poor girl has kept it all inside. She just silently went to hug her. Ara hugged back and continued crying. Elesis waited for Ara to tell her herself. She wasn't going to push her. Even if she didn't want to tell Elesis was all right as long as she stopped crying. After Ara told her Elesis felt really bad for her. They talked a lot but still Ara's sadness was there and Elesis knew that she was crying at night. The story of the start of Elesis and Ara's friendship. Filled with tears and compassion but yet a true friendship.

Chung was still standing at the window with a hurt expression and Ara couldn't watch anymore. She hated seeing him sad because seeing his smile helped her keep her own. She had to think of something to say.

"I-i-love Pikachu!" Actually when she said that she didn't understand until after she already told it (yes I noticed after I wrote it too) that actually some people refer to Chung as Pikachu! She felt so stupid. She just indirectly confessed! Ara hoped he doesn't realize this. This pause after she said for his response felt like days. Then he started laughing. The cute laugh Ara loved so much.

"You still watch this show?" Ara blushed. It was true that she watches it.

"D-don't laugh!" She took her pillow and threw it at him but he caught it.

"Now its mine~" Ara stood up and went to the window to try take it from him. He put it back where she couldn't reach it.

"Return it!" She said and reached out her hand to try taking it. Chung jumped inside and put it high in the air and she started jumping to get it. Chung actually enjoyed watching her desperate tries but felt after a few minutes he felt pity and he lowered it and put it in her hands. They looked at each other for a long time trying to figure out the others thoughts. Ara looked at him. He was looking at her with kindness or… maybe love? After all a whole year has passed since he had told her he loves Eve. Maybe he started to return her feelings? Ara felt better now. Calmer. She was staring to have hopes again. Maybe he did forget about Eve? And Add is here now and it seems that he and Eve share some kind of relationship so maybe Chung decided that he doesn't love Eve anymore? Ara was going to remember that look on his face. Forever. She loved him very much. This wasn't going to change. She loved him from the day she met him. Now for the fist time she had hopes of him loving her back.

"I see you're alright now" Chung said and went to the door. Just before he walked out of the room he said "If you ever cry at night again please don't just keep your sadness to yourself. I will always be there to cheer you up." He closed the door and walked out of the room. That night Ara went to bed almost immediately with the thought of that expression. She dreamt a happy dream.


	2. The Past

(AN: Sorry I'm not sure if this is how ANs are done so I didn't put one in chapter one but I need to say classes and stuff and…

First I want to thank Guest for reviewing an the 2 people who liked and followed this.

sooo classes will be

Ara: YR

Chung: DC

Elesis: GM

Eve: Cem

Elsword: IS

Aisha: DW

Rena: GA

Raven: BM

Add: LP

If you dislike any of the classes im willing to change them only if they're not Ara Chung or Elesis. So this is it. I hope you have fun reading my story!)

Ara woke up to the sound of Elsword screaming from somewhere downstairs. She put on her clothes (I have a hard time deciding should they always wear their class clothing so please advise me about it) and walked down the stairs. She saw Elsword running around, Aisha running after him yelling to don't run in the house. Rena seemed amused watching them fight. Add was standing on an armchair reading some book. Eve was talking to Ophelia about preparing her stuff for something. Raven was leaning against a wall talking to Elesis. "Probably for swords" Ara giggled. Elesis has always been like this never interested in girlish things. Sometimes Ara through that Elesis should find somebody. But sometimes she felt envious of her. She wanted to be like this too. Not caring about guys. Not caring about Chung. But her feelings were too deep for her to be able to stop them. Especially after yesterday. She knew she shouldn't get be too exited but still… she hoped.

While Ara was lost in her thoughts Elesis walked to her and waved her hand before Ara's eyes.

"Hey Ara-a-a Are you there?"

"Ah I'm very sorry" Ara got a little embarrassed and started bowing. Elesis felt bad for upsetting Ara so she changed the theme to what she came to talk about.

"Were going to the amusement park today~"

"R-really?" Ara's eyes started sparkling. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Hehe I know! That's why we're going! And this will be your perfect chance!"

"About what?"

"Chung of course~" Ara instantly covered Elesis's mouth.

"Shhh t-they will hear"

"Ok ok calm down! Hehe You didn't even understand that Chung isn't here. Did something happen yesterday? Good or bad?" Ara blushed "So something good did happen yesterday night~ What could've it been? Maybe-" Elesis was cut off by Ara

"We just t-talked."

"Oooh so he came at night just to talk?"

"Y-yes"

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Well…" Ara blushed deeper pushed her to the kitchen and whispered it to Elesis's ear.

"You two are progressing!" Ara got even redder. Redder then Elesis and Elsword's hair.

"Y-y-yes but…" Elesis's face became serious. Ara didn't need to say it she understood. She was holding back because of her fear that Chung still loves Eve. Tears started forming in the corners of Ara's eyes. Elesis hugged her.

"Don't cry." They stayed like this just for a few minutes. When Ara calmed down a little Elesis looked throught the window to the forest where their friendship began.

"It's been a year now right?" Elesis said with all not even a hint of that cheery voice she had just a few minutes ago.

"Yes."

"You've started to cry again right?"

"I never even stopped."

"Ara… Are you sure you want this to continue? Are you sure you want to keep your feelings to yourself?"

"B-but I'm afraid Elesis. I'm scared! I don't want pain! Not again! I don't want him to hate me! I don't want him to distance himself from me! I don't want him to walk away now that he finally is showing some feelings towards me! I want him to always be by my side! I don't want him to disappear!" Tears rolled down Ara's face. Elesis knew that the subject wasn't entirely for Chung now. The one who disappeared was Aren – Ara's brother. Maybe Aren thought that he was doing something good for her by disappearing from her life. After all he was the famous demon lord Ran before he reverted back to human. Elesis understood him because she also had left Elsword her little brother but in Ara's eyes the eyes of the one who was left he was being selfish. She was very hurt. That day was the day that Ara finally found Aren and he was finally cured and the day she lost him again.

"_Ara don't cry. Please remember that I love you." Aren said with a sad smile._

"_If you love me why are you leaving me? Stay with me. Don't leave me alone!" Ara was crying with her face down and rubbing her eyes with her fists._

"_I don't deserve to be by your side. I am a failure as a brother and as a person. I don't want to taint your purity."_

"_But you are not evil! It was Ran who did all those things! It's not your fault!_

"_You may say that it was Ran but yet the blood is on my hands. The screams keep echoing in my head. I am not nice although I'm happy that still after all of the cruel things I've done you are able to think of me as kind. I hope I can remain this way in your mind." Aren kissed Ara's forehead, turned around and started walking away._

"_No Brother don't go!" Ara started chasing after him but he was already long lost in the mist. She has lost Aren again. She have let him walk away again. She fell to the ground and started crying harder. "Please don't leave me Brother don't leave me" she whispered to the ground. She just stood there crying. None of the Elgang came to her to comfort her. They just let her cry in the dust. After all the didn't know how to feel about her. She has after all defended Ran from Chung's rage and covered him with her body. The Elgang had doubts that she was even with them. They didn't dare to approach her because they were afraid of earning the dislike of the others. They preferred to leave a girl crying alone then to stand up against the group. The stain of a monster was put on her. She was no longer their friend. They feared her. She was a traitor. Even if the Elgang is a nice and friendly group treason will not be treated well. She has betrayed them. She was going to be punished. They were no longer the kind friends they were. "Why?" That was the question in Ara's mind. She didn't want that. She saw disappointment in their eyes. They didn't talk but yet she understood that they have doubts about her. But she only defended her brother! Isn't this normal? To not be able to watch him get killed? Was it not normal to defend him. Was she a monster? _

"_No, No, No I don't want to be a monster please, please, please, please."_

"_You are not a monster." Chung went to her and hugged her._

"_C-chung! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-" Chung cut her of_

"_You don't have to apologize so much. After all it's not your fault. He is your brother. He is your only left family. I understand you."_

"_D-don't you hate me? Am I not a monster in your eyes? After all you all have the right to hate me. Especially you. After all Ran killed your family and destroyed your hometown."_

"_I don't hate you Ara. For me you are just a normal girl. And if you say that it was Ran not Aren then I believe you because you're an important friend." He smiled warmly and wiped away her tears._

"_Thank you Chung!" She hugged him tightly. Then he looked at the others with a serious look._

"_Look at yourself guys! See what you've became! You are willing to leve a person you've previously called a friend to cly all alone? When did you become this heartless? When did you become so cruel? When did the old happy Elgang fall apart? You are the monsters!" All of them started looking other ways. They didn't want to face Chung because they knew he was right. They didn't want to face Ara because they felt guilty. They truly were the monsters._

"_I-i-im sorry Ara. I'm sorry. Forgive me." Rena fell on her knees crying next to Ara. All of them apologized._

"_I promise you Ara we will find him." Chung whispered in Ara's ear._

This was probably the day Ara started loving Chung. He saved her. He was nice to her. He smiled to her. That's why Ara loved him. That's why no matter what he does she will always be by his side if he needs her.

"Lets go Ara. They're probably worried we've been gone for so long."

"Ok!"


	3. The Amusement Park

AN: Because of a request Rena's class will be changed from GA to WS. I hope you have fun reading!

"Where were you two?" Rena asked

"Yes where were you? If you didn't go somewhere we would be on half the way to the amusement park!"

"Elsword don't be mad. We will go." Chung defended

"Yeah Eldork don't get so exited about the merry-go-round." Aisha said jokingly

"I'm not exited about it! I'm exited about the haunted house and the rollercoaster and all the other manly stuff!"

"Manly? Like the cups?"

"No!" Rena whacked their heads

"If you are fighting we are not taking you with us!"

"Sorry" They both said in unison

"Ok~ Let's get in the car then~" Rena said cheerfully. The amusement park was far so they were going to get there by car (yes there are cars there sorry they are in the elworld through). Raven was driving one of the cars and Add wanted to drive the other but that grin wasn't that assuring so Eve was going to drive. On the first car on the passenger seat was Rena and at the back were Elsword and Aisha. On the second car Add was on the passenger seat and behind were Chung next to him Ara and next to her Elesis. The Elgang left.

"Evee~ Let me drive." Add pleaded with again a scary grin.

"No."

"Come on"

"No." Add understood he wasn't getting a different answer so he gave up. Ara was blushing the whole way because of Chung being so close to her. A few minutes before they reached their destination Ara couldn't stop herself anymore and touched his Pikachu ears unconsciously and after that she immediately jumped back pulling her arm.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" She looked down guilty and embarrassed. Then Chung put his arm on her head and patted it.

"Here now we're even" Chung smiled. Ara felt very good when he touched her hair. She wanted him to pat her again but understood that it would sound very weird if she asked him to pat her. Still she felt his touch on her head.

"We're here." Eve announced with her robotic voice. Ara's eyes started sparkling when they got out of the car.

"Let's go let's go! Don't be so slow" Ara took Chung and Elesis's hands and started dragging them in the park.

"Ara where do you want to go?" Chung ducked a little and unconsciously talked to her like a child.

"I'm not a kid!" Ara said with a pretended angry tone. Of coure she would never get seriously mad at him.

"Ok sorry. Want me to buy you some cotton candy to stop being mad at me?"

"Yes! Uh I mean n-no!"

"Alright then~" Chung went somewhere and in a few minutes he came back with the cotton candy. "Here~"

"T-thank you" Ara blushed furiously

"No problem" Chung smiled again "We should go meet with the others"

"Yes!" Ara said. Elesis giggled. She was looking at that scene with interest.

"Will he ever love her?" Elesis thought. And then ran after them. She looked happy. Elesis hoped that Chung will not break Ara's heart. After all sometimes she felt Ara like a little sister and she felt that she should protect her. That's why if Chung ever hurt her again she wasn't going to forgive him. Ever. When they finally found the other 4 Aisha asked

"So where are we going first?"

"The bumper cars! Can we can we? Pleeease" Ara begged.

"Let's vote~" Rena said "Who wants to go to the bumper cars?" Ara, Elesis, Chung, Rena, Aisha and weirdly Add raised their hands. Maybe Add had his own motives.

"Let's go then!" Aisha said and started running towards them. They all got in and laughed a lot. After that they went to some otter attractions including the merry-go-round ignoring Elsword's screaming that he will never get on it they put him on a nice black horse which surprisingly made Aisha blush a little.

"Now… It's time for… THE ROLLERCOASTER!" Elsword screamed

"Not so loud idiot! We are not getting on this thing!"

"You are scared right? Right?"

"No way Elbaka! This is nothing for me the Dimension Witch!"

"So we're going then Aisha~ If you get scared you can hug Elsword~ Tiiiight~" Rena teased

"NO WAY!" They both screamed. The Elgnag went to the rollercoaster.

"Sorry but one of you can't get in. Only groups of 2 people are allowed. Please group yourselves with the person you want to ride with.

"Raven want to ride with me?" Rena asked

"Sure."

"I-i-guess I have no choice. I w-will have to go with y-you" Aisha said looking away trying to hide the blush which was covering her face.

"Y-yeah. N-n-ot that I want to ride with you!" Elsword said also looking away

"Elesis will you go with me?" Ara asked

"Sorry Ara but no. You will go with Chung. I'll stay behind."

"Are you sure you don't want to ride? And… Chung will probably go with Eve." Ara said with a disappointed look.

"Don't be that sure." Elesis turned around and walked away. Ara wanted to chase her but she heard someone's footsteps. She saw Chung coming and she noticed a slight pink on his face. Could he be blushing? Ara blushed red like always.

"Ara do you want to go with me? I really would like you to come with me but it's ok if you don't want to!"

"I would really want to! B-but"

"But?" Chung was a little confused then hurt "You want to go with someone else?"

"No! I would really like to go with Chung! I will go only with Chung! It's just… I'm scared." Ara blushed. Chung blushed a little bit more too then he gently took Ara's hand.

"If you get scared you can hold on to me" He started pulling her to the others where Add was asking Eve to go with him.

"Will you come my princess?" He said kissing her hand.

"I guess I can't refuse such an offer because it would be inpolite so I will go with you."

"Mister! We're ready now!" Raven called the staff member

"Alright! Then get in!" They got in and before the rollercoaster started Chung squeezed Ara's hand a little to reassure her.

Elesis was walking around the park. She didn't know where to go because she didn't feel like going to attractions alone so she just walked. She saw a little sakura tree park with a few tables. She loved sakura trees. And now the sakuras were in their most beautiful season when the leaves fall. She went to one of the trees and sat under it. She stood there for a few minutes admiring their beauty.

"They're pretty aren't they?" Next to Elesis stood a boy. Not exactly a boy maybe a few years older than her. Maybe 19? She was so absorbed that she didn't even notice his arrival. He had short brown hair and orange eyes. He reminded her a little about Ara. And he seemed very familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"Who knows" The mysterious man said and started walking away "Scarlet knight"

Her heart skipped a beat. She was experiencing feeling she never had before.

"Who are you?" She asked but he was already gone. She felt disappointed and sad. Heartbroken.

"Elesis there you are! We've been searching for you!" Ara said coming closer. She was holding Chung's arm but she didn't mention it. They looked cute.

"Now when we've found her let's go to the last attraction." Elsword said

"Yeah. The Haunted house." Raven said. A chill went through Ara's spine.

"T-there are a l-l-lot of o-other attractions to g-go to!"

"But what is visiting an amusement park without going in? It will be no fun if we don't go!" Add argued

"B-but what about-"

"Don't worry Ara. I will protect you. No matter what. Always." He whispered and her cheeks started heating up. Still they didn't notice that their hands were still linked.

"I-I don't want to go too!" Aisha said

"Come on~ You can hold on to Elsword like you did on the rollercoaster!" Aisha blushed at Rena's comment. It was true. "Let's goo~" They went in. It was dark. Ara's feet couldn't move. She heard everyone's footsteps go far away. Chung let go of her arm. She was alone. She was scared. Then something happened. Chung hugged her. He didn't go he stayed. She felt the warmth of his body and felt a little more confident.

"Like I said I will not leave you." Chung let her go and grabbed her hand again and they started walking slowly.

"I-" That's all Chung heard. He didn't hear the words after.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?"

"It's nothing" She said and smiled a little. She was kind of glad he didn't hear her. They finally walked out of the Haunted House.

"What took you so long?" Aisha asked

"Maybe you two were doing something?~" Elesis started teasing

"Elesis!"

"Ok you don't have to get so mad!" They started walking around. Chung saw one of these things you had to hit and it "measured your power" and if it hit the top you get a prize. One of the prizes intrigued him.

"Mister I want to try!"

"Boy are you sure? It's heavy!"

"Don't worry I can handle it. " Chung paid the person to try and took the hammer. He hit it with all of his power. He really wanted that prize. It hit the top. The person was very surprised.

"You won! You can now choose a prize."

"I want that Pikachu!" The person gave it to him. Chung went to Ara.

"Here that's for you"

"T-t-thank you. I will always treasure it!" Chung smiled at her response and she blushed.

"C-c-chung?" She whispered

"Yes?"

"D-d-do you want to come with me to the Ferris wheel?" He blushed just a little.

"S-sure"

"The park is closing in five minutes please go to the exits"

"I guess we should go" Add said.

"Yeah" Raven agreed. Chung saw the sadness in Ara's eyes. She probably really wanted to go.

"Next time" He said.

"Y-yeah" She still was disappointed. They all got in the cars and elesis decided going in the other one and left Ara and Chung to be alone at the back. It was late so Ara felt sleepy. She fell asleep and her head fell on Chung's shoulder. Ara squeezed the Pikachu with one of her arms and the other was still linked to Chung's. In a few minutes Chung fell asleep too. They were a cute sight.


	4. A Mission

AN: Guest requested change of classes but I cannot do that anymore because the story progressed a little and I can't change the classes anymore. I'm sorry if this troubles you Guest but I really cannot (Aisha even said "I'm the Dimensional Witch" in the last chapter.)

I'm very sorry. But these classes will probably be in my next story if I do it the way I planned it. The next (which I'm doing after I finish this one) will be a MasterChung x Maid Ara! Hope someone reads it when I do it. This is still not the end.

Elesis went to Ara's room and knocked.

"Come in" She heard Ara's voice from behind the door and as she opened it she said

"Ara it's bad to just let people come in! What if I were someone bad! You have to be careful!"

"I'm s-sorry!" Ara said with guilt "B-b-but who would come h-here. It's m-my room n-not the h-house"

"Forgot that time when Chung came in?" Elesis said with a smirk and Ara blushed

"B-but he came t-through the w-window!"

"Isn't your room on the third floor? How did he do it? Probably the power of lovee~" Again Ara blushed.

"N-no! A-anyway Elesis why did you come here?" Elesis's face became serious and she looked away from Ara with a blush.

"H-hey A-ara I met a b-b-boy" She said stuttering. Ara first was very surprised and then she smiled widely.

"What's he like? Where did you meet him? When did you meet him? Do I know him? What's his age? What's his name? "

"A-ara slow down with the questions!"

"Ok ok! I'm just exited that you finally found someone! So please tell me~"

"He's beautiful. I met him in the amusement park while you were on the rollercoaster. I don't know his age and name but he's probably 19 or 20 and he seems familiar to me… I just can't remember from where…"Elesis thought for little should she say that but in the end she said it. "H-He called me Scarlet Knight"

"Don't worry! You will meet again!"

"Yeah I hope. But still this feeling that I know him won't leave me alone."

"I will help you recognize him Scarlet Knight!" When Ara said it it hit her. She knew who he was now. At first she was ready to tell it to Ara but then she thought "He should tell her himself".

"Ara I have to go now! Sorry!" Elesis said and ran out the room

"Bye? What's gotten into her? Must be love. Maybe she remembered something about him. The first love is a weird thing" Ara giggled remembering the first few days when she fell in love with Chung. Every little thing he did to her made her blush. Not that it's different now.

Ara woke up and when she opened her eyes she saw Chung standing on her bed poking her cheek a little

"Ara wake upp~ We're going to a mission today did you forget?" Ara finally came to her senses. Chung was in her room. He was lying on her bed next to her. He was poking her cheek. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Ara your cheeks are hotter are you sick." He came closer and his nose touched hers his lips were centimeters away. Ara could've just moved a little and she would kiss him. But it would be her first kiss. She didn't want it like that. And she didn't want to be rejected so she didn't do it although she was very tempted to. They stood like this for a few minutes. "Why doesn't he pull away? Maybe… he wants to kiss me too?" The thought made Ara blush even more.

"I-I'm o-o-ok. L-let's get downstairs"

"Yes" He stood up. Then he realized something that made him blush just a little. Ara was sleeping with that Pikachu he gave her yesterday. "I'll go out so you can change." He said.

"O-ok." Ara took of her pajamas and put on her Yama Raja dress. It was a very short dress. When she fought it got even higher. She didn't really want to wear it because it was embarrassing but she had to. She took her spear and walked out of the room. Chung was waiting outside the door and he blushed slightly when he saw her. He loved when she was wearing her Yama Raja outfit. It showed how pretty she actually is. And she was very pretty. Chung stared at her. When Ara saw this she blushed too and after a few minutes she felt uncomfortable. "Maybe something is wrong with me?" she thought

"Is there something wrong with me? Do I look weird?" She said with a worried tone

"No." He smiled. "You're just very beautiful." Again she blushed even more. Chung called her beautiful?! She was very happy. Then she looked at him. He was pretty too. Very. She knew that usually he was with his Deadly Chaser armor but still it looked very beautiful. And today he was wearing his canon too. When they were walking to where the others were waiting Chung was walking ahead of her. She looked at his arm. She started thinking about would it be weird if she took it. She wanted him to hold hands with her once again. To feel his warmth again. "I will stop being afraid!" She ran to him and this time wrapped her hands around his arm hiding her blush like that. He was very surprised at her actions but he felt good. Ara was waiting for him to push her away but he didn't. When she finally opened her eyes she saw him smiling at her. It was true that Ara still felt the same way for him as she felt on the first day she fell in love with him. They walked in silence and after a couple of minutes they reached where the others were waiting.

"Holding hands again I see~" Rena said

"I-It's n-n-not what you t-think! We a-aren't d-dating!"

"Alright, alright~ Let's go~" The mission they were heading to was just to kill some demons – no big deal yet Ara felt very nervous. She sensed that something was going to happen. And she always was right about these things. She didn't know good or bad though. They walked until they finally arrived at the forest where the demon exterminating mission was. Apparently the demons were harassing the village and killing villagers. Ara felt sorry that they take money from them. The village looked very poor and after all of these demons attacks they probably need all of their money but they had to give it to them. Their price wasn't cheap. They after all were probably the best in Elrios. At first Ara wondered why did they decide to take them instead of some cheaper gang but she understood it when she came in the village. When she saw that girl.

The Elgang got in the village. Houses were ruined streets were quiet. Like all of the villagers disappeared. Ara felt scared and looked at Chung and he smiled at her warmly. They slowly got to the center of the village where the meeting with the villagers was. She saw it in their eyes. The despair. Probably a lot of their friends and family were killed by demons. They were probably very scared too. That's why they chose the best. Because they were afraid. Ara looked around. The center wasn't big. There were a few shops and a big clock tower in the middle. Abandoned shops and a broken clock tower. The houses' doors were shut and most certainly locked – not that a simple lock could hold of a demon but they were doing what they could. To survive. The rest of villagers slowly came from streets and got out of their houses and came to them. Now that the whole village was here Raven started talking to the village chief and told them all the stuff they needed to know. While he was talking Ara didn't listen at all. She was absorbed in looking around. Then a girl sitting in a little dirty dark street her back on the wall and her head buried in her knees. Maybe she was crying. Ara wanted to come closer so she made her way to her looking at nothing but the girl. She was around 8 years old. The girl had pale white skin and long brown hair. Her dress was torn and dirty and her feet were bare. She had some scratches and bruises on her skin too. Ara went to her. Then the girl turned her head to her. Her eyes were red. Like a demon's. Her tears were red too. Ara wanted to hug the girl and to comfort her. She looked so sad. Ara opened her arms and started leaning closer to the girl. And closer. Then she saw red. Red sprayed on Ara's clotting. The girl was dead. She had a huge bleeding wound on her chest. Then She looked behind her and saw Chung holding his blood covered Destroyer. He had killed the innocent girl. Ara started crying. Chung reached his arm to hug her but she pushed it away. Then he said with a soft voice :

"Look at her Ara." Ara turned her head to see the a demon corpse standing on the place of the girl. She wasn't human. She was a demon. And it was very obvious. Why did Ara close her eyes about that? Maybe because this girl reminded her of her. When her family was killed by Ran and he disappeared. She was standing alone in a dark street. Bruised. Just like this girl. She was crying. She stayed like that for days. She felt hunger. She felt cold. But yet she didn't move. She actually waited for this nightmare to end. But it was not a nightmare. It was her new reality. Then one day there came three men. They started pulling her hair and laughing. Then they hit her a little. Ara's body was weak because of all of that starving and cold and her vision became blurry. Then a boy came and the men started screaming. He was beating them. He was probably 3 or 4 years older than her but he was very strong. Probably he wore some kind of a weapon too. Then he came to her. He took her on his back and she finally fell asleep. She felt warm and at ease on his back. When she woke up she was in some room with a bed and there were some clean clothes on a chair. There was a wardrobe a mirror and a small table with breakfast on it too. She looked around for the boy but he wasn't in the room. Then she looked next to her pillow. There was a blue ring. It looked a little bit for a male and it didn't fit on her finger. She knew it was his. She was going to treasure it. She looked near the wall. Her spear was there. He took it from that street too. She cried. He had probably left her. And she didn't remember him. Ara got up from the bed and slowly ate the breakfast. She saw the note from him:

"_I already paid the food and the stay for one more week until you find where to live. I hope you don't get in trouble again and eat properly. I also hope you liked my parting gift._"

The note didn't give her any clues on who he was. She only knew he was maybe some fighter. She then understood what she wants to do. She wants to cure Aren. And find that boy and thank him. She already had a goal.

Ara's tears became even more. She now knew who that boy was. She remembered it now. She understood now. Why did that boy disappeared from her mind when she came in the Elgang. She had already found him standing in front of her on the street. Ara hugged Chung and started crying on his chest. He hugged her back. She was standing in his lap crying. Ara took out the ring from the necklace she was wearing under her top.  
"T-this is probably yours." She said through sobs.

"Yeah." Chung then looked at her. Her fragile body. Chung wanted to protect her more then even now. He then leaned in closer. And closer. Until his lips met hers. She was very surprised but didn't move away.


	5. After Mission

AN: I'm very sorry for the late update! Here is the new chapter!

Chung had just kissed Ara. She looked down blushing very deep red. He had never seen her redder. She looked away from him. She looked uncomfortable. Chung thought. "Maybe she didn't want it and I forced it on her. Even I don't know how it happened … it just did. I thought that this was the right time… I didn't think actually. Just went and did it. Now she doesn't like it…"

"A-Ara I-I'm very sorry! It was unintended! I didn't - " Chung was going to say want but decided to go with another word. "I didn't mean to do it. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me." These words broke Ara's heart. He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. She felt like crying again. Why did he always have to hurt her in this way?

"N-No p-problem. I-I'm not mad." She said not wanting to talk a lot because her voice will break. She then understood she was still standing in him. She had to get up. But she didn't want to. She wanted to stay like that. Just for a little more. Then she was going to get up and try locking him deep inside. After Chung told her that he thought that she will become calmer but instead she became more uneasy. He wondered why. But that didn't matter now. He would think on it later. His priority now was to make her calm down and smile. She hasn't smiled from a while. That troubled him. After all she was a very precious friend of his. He remembered his encounter with Elesis.

_Chung was going to wake Ara up with plans how to do it in an interesting way flowing trought his head. Then when he reached the stairs Elesis was coming down on them._

"_Good morning~!" Chung greeted happily because Ara finally overslept for the first time and he got the chance to wake her up._

"_Good morning!" She replied. She seemed happy about something too. When they passed each other she put something in his arm. He looked at it. It were tickets for the amusement park._

"_I just can't go and I don't want to waste them." She said with a mysterious smile_

"_But why give them to me? We're not that close. Why not give them to Ara?" She got irritated. And hit him with the flat of her sword._

"_Idiot!"_

"_I-I'm very sorry. I j-just don't understand!" He said with a scared tone. He didn't hit back because if he hit her with his cannon it would become bad and they will have to visit a hospital on their way to the mission._

"_Don't you remember the last time we went!" Then he remembered. Ara wanted to go to the Ferris wheel but they didn't get the chance to go._

"_Why don't you bring her! You're her best friend after all." This earned him another hit._

"_Idiot!" She said while walking away and left him confused with a pain in his head. He wondered how he should give them to Ara and got up his mood not that good anymore after these hits. When he entered her room his mood got up again and he started performing his wake-up Ara plan. "I'll give them to her when I think I should." He said leaving the matter for now._

He thought that the moment he had to give them to her was now.

"H-Hey Ara want to go with me next Sunday?" He said taking the tickets out of where he had put them. "Elesis gave these to me today and said she can't take you there so I should." Ara blushed her heart lifted up again.

"I really want to! I really want to go with Chung!" Then she hesitated a little and looked away while saying these words "You promise you will take me there right?"

"Yes. It's a promise." This made Ara happier and she smiled. Then after a little Chung and Ara finally realized: It was going to be like a date. This realization made Ara blush and Elesis's motives even more unclear to Chung. Then another realization came to them this time both blushing: Ara and he were in a "weird" pose and did quite a show a few minutes with killing the demon, crying and kissing and at the end the tickets… the villagers were starring at them.

"We should get up." He whispered and got up stretching his arm to her. She took it and as he pulled her he used a little too much power and she crashed at his chest and he put his arm abound her waist so she doesn't fall. This resulted in something like hug in which they stood a little until the villagers started clapping which made them brake away blushing and looking around.

"They're cute aren't they?" Rena said secretly dreaming for something like that to happen to her. With a certain man. A black haired one.

"Yeah." Raven replied while staring at the elf. He looked at the desire in her green eyes while watching that scene. Maybe she liked Chung? The thought made his face turn sharper. He didn't know why but the thought made him mad. Even if he was usually calm he wanted to go and slash Chung in tiny pieces.

"Hey Raven have you ever thought about wanting something like this?" She said bringing him out of his anger.

"Maybe." He said leaving her question without a clear answer. He actually did think about stuff like this lately. But even thoughts of something like that made him feel like he was cheating on Seris. "_But she's already gone._" He heard a voice in his head say. Yes it was true although he didn't want to accept it. He looked at Rena again. Maybe he really had to move on. Even if he denied it it was happening sooner or later. Why wait? Raven took Rena's arm and turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her harshly yet gently.

"Raven…" She said after they broke off. "I love you." It finally escaped her lips. She thought that she would never be able to say it. That she will always have to keep her feelings inside and never let them out. She waited for his answer. He didn't say anything for a little and tears started forming in the corners of her eyes and then rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too Rena." He said and kissed her tears and then again her lips this time more confidently and passionately. Rena and Raven were glad that all the attention was towards Chung and Ara and even through of thanking them when they were alone.

Elesis looked at Chung and Ara happily. They really were getting closer. She didn't expect that kiss through. "_He would probably be mad_" Elesis thought and smiled a little. She looked at them a little bit more and finally decided that it was time she saved them from their embarrassment and pull them out of the group. She took their hands and made them way through the group of clapping villagers.

"We're going to the mission now!" She announced gathering all the attention of everyone including the Elgang. Add and Eve were talking about something, Aisha and Elsword were arguing like always and Raven and Rena were ... kissing?! She was defiantly teasing Rena tonight. They blushed and moved away from each other going to Elesis where all the others came already and from their smiles apparently they saw too. This way the Elgang – with four of it's members following behind blushing – went in the forest.

"Come again to our village!" A woman from the village yelled and waved her hand at their saviors.

"Of course!" Elsword said and they started walking away.

When they got to their house Elesis suddenly ran out. She walked trought the village to forest near the village. The one she and Ara became friends at.

"Hello. Aren." Elesis said coming closer to the man.

"Oh? So you figured it out? Pretty fast. I hoped I could have some more fun. So when are you telling her?"

"I won't." Aren looked at her surprised and then he calmed down and smiled.

"You're a very nice person Scarlet Knight." She blushed and he let out a small laugh. He obviously enjoyed making her blush.

"D-Don't g-get this w-wrong! Y-You will t-tell Ara yourself! T-That's why I-I'm not t-telling her! B-Baka!" He let out a soft laugh again.

"You're cute when you stutter." Elesis became redder then fire. "_He thinks I'm cute?!_"

"A-Anyway I-I have t-to go! I-I only came to tell y-you y-you have to t-tell her! I-It's n-not that I-I wanted to see y-you!"

"Ok, ok~ If you say so~"

"G-Goodbye!" She said and ran away to the village still blushing. When she came in the house she got curious looks from the whole Elgang then Ara followed after her to Elesis's room.

"Elesis~" She said happily from behind the door. "Would you open the door~ Come on~"

"N-No!" Elesis felt a little guilty talking to Ara. But she would not tell her. He had to tell Ara on his own.

"Come on~ Let's talk about it~ I know you met him again~" Elesis blushed at the memory of Aren's words.

"O-Ok! B-But just for a little!" Elesis unlocked the door and let Ara in her room with light red colored walls and a bed with red again sheets. After all red was her signature color.

"So tell me how was your second meeting? Did you get his name? Address?" Ara said sitting on the corner of the bed near Elesis.

"N-No." Elesis said shaking her head a little.

"So did something interesting happen?" Ara asked with a cheerful smile. Elesis again remembered Aren's words.

"H-He told me I-I'm cute." Elesis blushed.

"Woah! Maybe he likes you too! I think you'll meet again soon!"

"I h-hope!" In after she said that Elesis's blush suddenly disappeared and she had a devious smile on her lips. She just remembered. Now it was her time to tease Ara.

"So how did you feel when Chung kissed you?" The question caught Ara off guard. She blushed. A blush only Ara could make. A very red one.

"I-I-It felt g-good and w-warm and gentle…" Ara paused. Elesis looked at her with worry.

"B-But he didn't want t-to do it." She hugged tight the Pikachu she was always wearing with her since he gave it to her and started crying. "He doesn't love me!"

"Don't be so sure Ara! He might love you!"

"I'm already tired of this uncertainty Elesis! I want to know Chung's feelings for me! I want to know am I just a friend or does he have feelings for me beyond friendship! I want to know!" Ara cried harder and Elesis hugged her. In this time behind the closed red door stood a white haired Nacod with her servants close to their princess.

"I see. So that's how it is. Human emotions are so stupid. He will _never _love her."


	6. Valentine's Day Preparation

AN: A Valentine's Day chapter yaaaaaaaay! My friend told me I should do it so it here I know it's a little late…but it's here! Yaaaaay~

Today when Ara woke up she felt still a little worried and confused about yesterday. She was going to tell him. At least that's what she told Elesis but how should she do it? She was very embarrassed to even go near him after all that happened yesterday on the mission. But they at least had a promise. She believed in his promise. Next Sunday they were going to the amusement part again. Together. Only them. "What should I wear? What rides will we ride on?" Ara wondered "Maybe… I should confess… Just maybe… And maybe… he will accept me… " Then Ara remembered – today was Valentine's Day. She had to make chocolate. It was not time to think of it! Valentine's Day was on Wednesday so she had enough time to think. Ara while getting up from the bed remembered all the last Valentine's Days. She always made the chocolate but always was too shy to give it to Chung so she ended up eating it alone in her room while weeping and getting angry at her shyness. But this time she was giving it to him! Ara looked at the clock. It was 5:30. She got up even earlier today to make the chocolates. She dressed slowly. She looked at her Yama Raja outfit and for a while thought about wearing it but it really showed too much. Maybe something else. While Ara put on the light purple dress she picked to wear she heard a loud sound of something metal falling on the floor from the kitchen. She quickly dressed and came down the stairs to see what was happening there. In the kitchen she saw all the girls including Elesis standing around ovens with aprons and obviously all except Rena – failing. Rena was totally ignoring the others while Aisha was trying to melt the chocolate with fireballs and it started burning. Elesis was angry and cutting the chocolate with her blade cutting all but it. Eve was looking at the chocolate and obviously didn't even know what to do with it so she just put it in the oven. Yes the oven. Ara fast took out her white apron, put it on and tied her whole hair in a low ponytail.

"Everyone!" She shouted gathering their attention. "Please calm down and refrain from doing… anything. I will now assist you! And remember : safety first!" Ara first went to eve because leaving the chocolate in the oven for much longer won't be good. After Ara made all things for Eve better and she was finally learning how to do it on her own Ara asked with curiosity and a little worry:

"So for who are you making this chocolate?" She waited the answer and if she heard what she thought she'll her Ara would maybe even cry.

"It's for my servant Add." Eve said with a little blush. She was after all a girl too. Ara was relieved now. And after she even felt nice talking to Eve. Maybe Eve wasn't all that bad.

"So when did you start liking him?" Ara asked cheerfully.

"I-I do not l-like him! I-It's just for g-gratitude for being a l-loyal servant!" Eve said and maybe stuttered. Was there a bug in her program?

"Ok if you say so…"

"It really is true!"

"Ok, ok just make sure that the so called servant understands the hard work you put in this for him~" Eve blushed and Ara left her blushing going to help Elesis now.

"So doing chocolate for Mr. Mysterious?" Elesis blushed.

"Y-Yes. A-Anyway just teach me how to make t-them!"

"Ok~ I hope you find him so you can give it to him~" Ara helped Elesis and learned her that knives were way easier to use that gigantic swords and slashing skills and Elesis was already almost done. Now it was time for the hardest case… Aisha. She was obviously making it for Elsword and if Ara asked she would probably say "no one" or something like that. Aisha was now staring at the chocolate with anger.

"Don't be so mad~" Ara said coming closer.

"I'm not mad! It's just that this stupid chocolate irritates me!"

"Calm down~ I'll teach you how to make a wonderful chocolate so don't worry!" Of course it was an easy thing to say but a very hard one to do. Aisha apparently had cooking skills of a savage person. All she could do is use her power to burn stuff. And in modern days that was not a good thing.

"I give up! It's not like I wanted to do it that much!"

"Now now~ Don't you want to make Elsword happy?" The comment made Aisha blush. "I'm sure he will be very happy to receive chocolate made with love by you~"

"I-I'm not doing i-it for that i-idiot!"

"Ok then we could change the box's ribbon to a different color than red? Maybe…"

"N-No!"

"Oh but why need it red than? Maybe it's for Elesis…"

"NO!"

"Hehe~ So you won't deny it's Elsword anymore? It's him right?"

"Y-yes" Aisha whispered "B-But don't tell a-anyone! I-It's a secret!"

"Ok I promise that if anyone ever understands this it would not be from me~ Noww We have to go back to the chocolates~ This time think about how much you love Elsword and how much you want to make this for him~"

"O-Ok." Aisha was more silent after their little talk and did not get angry at the chocolate anymore. After a few more minutes of helping her she finally understood how and Ara wasn't needed anymore and it was finally time to make her own chocolate. When she was in the middle of doing it and all the other girls were done they all came to her. It was their time to tease her.

"So do you think Chung will be happy receiving this?" Elesis asked in a happy tone.

"He will probably be veeeeery happy!"

"After all it was made with lovee~" All except Eve continued teasing and Ara just blushed and ignored them until when finally she made the chocolate and put it in a blue box and was just about to tie the yellow ribbon she turned around and screamed

"Stop it please!" When she turned back around she understood she had burned the ends of the ribbon.

"Oh no!"

"We're very sorry Ara! We should find another one for you!" The girls apologized and Ara just smiled.

"No. It's better like this." Ara then tied the ribbon with now dark ends. It was a Pikachu ribbon now.

AN: Next part of Valentine's Day tomorrow or the day after tomorrow because it's getting late in my country~


	7. Valentine's Day

AN: Yeah I know I'm a little late (3 days since the actual event) but here is it! :D I actually feel that this chapter is trashy :/ usually I pretty much like what I write but this time it felt weird and I did not like it at all. It felt too weird and I started doing pointless stuff that have almost no sense. Please do not stop reading! I promise I will work very hard for next chapter!

Ara heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The boys finally were awake. Maybe not all only one. Ara hoped it was Chung but he always woke up late so it probably wasn't him. All the girls lined up in front of the stairs waiting. It was Raven. When Rena saw him she blushed and he blushed. "Maybe something happened between them?" Ara thought. Rena got up the stairs slowly hiding the black heart-shaped box behind her. Then her blush became even redder and she went back down and hid it in front of her. Raven noticed the box and blushed.

"Hey let's go to the mountains to have a picnic!" Rena offered. All the girls looked at each other. It was a good chance to give the chocolates. And to have a little time to think how to give them. Raven just looked confused.

"Sure!" All the girls said and Raven nodded.

"But first we need the agreement of the other guys." Eve said. Raven nodded again.

"Let's wait for them to wake up!" Ara said.

"We better go wake them up!" Elesis said. "Aisha go wake Elsword, Eve – Add and Ara…" Elesis paused and smiled. "Chung" Ara blushed. She had to go to his room and wake him up… She was too shy to do that.

"I-I"

"What Ara?"

"N-Nothing." She didn't want anybody else to go wake him up. She had to. Ara slowly started walking on the stairs. His room was the last one with a blue door on the second floor. Now Ara's embarrassment turned in curiosity. She never went to his room. She wondered what it's like. It probably had blue walls. A bed with blue sheets. While Ara tried to imagine the interior of Chung's room she soon was in front of the door. She opened it with her heart beating like crazy. When Ara saw the sleeping Chung she blushed. He looked very pretty while sleeping. She slowly came near him. He wasn't wearing his armor – something that happened very rarely but of course he couldn't sleep with it on. She was wearing a white T-shirt now. For Ara he looked very good. She got near him. "What to do now?" She wondered. Then she got the urge to touch his Pikachu ears. She still remembered when she touched the in the car. Ara touched them. It felt very soft. Just like it did that time. Then she wanted to touch more of him. She touched his hand. It was warm. Then… She wanted to kiss him. To feel that sensation once again. She put her head over his and started getting closer and closer to him. Then she pulled away and turned around looking at the wall and blushing. "I just can't do it!" Behind her Chung smiled.

"Elsword and Add agreed!" Aisha screamed while Chung and Ara walked down the stairs.

"Oh yes! Chung do you want to go to the mountains to have a picnic? Rena offered it this morning."

"Today?"

"Y-yes" Ara was getting a little uncomfortable. He probably knew which day is it unlike the other guys.

"So I wont get any chocolate! That's sad!" He said joking but Ara took it seriously.

"Y-You don't have to go if you don't want to! We wont go!" Chung laughed ant patted her head and she blushed.

"Don't worry Ara. I was just joking I really would like to go! It sounds fun!" He said.

"Bad Chung! I wont talk to you!"

"Eh?! I'm sorry! Please forgive meee~"

"No."

"Such a straight answer. Just like Eve." Eve. Ara didn't like him comparing her to Eve. Eve… Ara almost started crying. She finally understood why he was doing all of this. She was Eve's replacement. Nothing more special. Ara pulled herself together. She wasn't going to cry. Not this time. She didn't even have proof. Maybe she was wrong. She hoped she was wrong.

The gang got in the cars the same way they did for the amusement park. Elesis was very worried looking at Ara. She had a sad face and she and Chung weren't talking at all. Maybe Ara was over thinking stuff. They arrived at the mountain.

"AND WE HAVE TO WALK ALL THIS DISTANCE?!" Elsword screamed when he learned that they actually had to walk to reach the place where they're having the picnic.

"Of course Elbaka! What? Is it hard for you? I forgot princesses can't walk in their heels!" Elsword got mad.

"Oh you want a challenge? BakaMage!"

"Bring it on!" Aisha and Elsword ran off and while running they shot skills at each other.

"They will never stop fighting!" Elesis said.

"Those two shall never learn to understand each other and shall never be close. Even if she loves him her love is unneeded. He doesn't. They are opposites even if they look familiar. He will never look in her and see a woman. He will always see an annoying kid. A relationship between them is impossible. Even if it starts it won't end good. He will always love another. They will _never _be together." Eve said harshly… looking at Ara the whole time. Maybe she meant her. Everyone noticed Eve's look. They all knew that the feelings she was talking about weren't only Aisha's or Ara's. All the Elgang girls had this unrequited love. Maybe some would think that it was no longer like this for Rena but still she had doubts. Doubts that Raven forgot Seeris. Sometimes she would become very sad and cry. She knew the possibility that Seeris was alive. This frightened her. If Seeris was to return she knew that Raven would never choose her over Seeris. She was a replacement.

Elesis worried too. Aren was uncatchable. One day he might just disappear. Forever. He might leave her just like he did to Ara and he loved Ara way more but he was afraid to go near Ara. She was his precious sister. And Elesis was some girl he didn't even care if he stained. She was just someone to talk to. She was his replacement sister.

Ara was insecure with Chung. She was afraid of him rejecting her so she never confessed. Never had the bravery to tell him "I love you.". That's why now Ara was torn apart by thoughts. Because she worried. Worried of being his replacement for the girl he couldn't reach.

All the girls were alike even if they seemed different. All of them were centimeters away from the one they love but knew he was somewhere else. Far away. All the girls almost started crying. For Ara it was the second time. Why did she have to be so bad? Why couldn't she be nice and tell them "It's okay."? But that would be a plain lie and Eve was a machine and machines don't lie. But maybe they didn't know this but Eve's harshness would lead to something nice. To something that would get them out of their uncertainty just for a while.

The guys saw the pain from Eve's words in the three girls. Raven couldn't watch Rena anymore. He didn't completely understand why she was sad but he didn't like seeing her like that. He loved the elf's smile. He kissed her. All looked at them with surprise. They didn't expect something like that.

"I love Rena." He said and surprised everyone even more. "And I will not let you hurt her Eve." Eve looked confused. Apparently she didn't know that she was hurting them. And them Eve looked like she felt bad.

"I apologize. But these words were told for Aisha not Rena. You misunderstood." She said keeping her iron face but everyone knew it really was meant for them. Rena already felt better. Enough to get her cheerful again. Then she remembered. She had to give the chocolate to Raven. She took out the box.

"R-Raven this is for y-you." He blushed a little and took it.

"Thank you" Ara left her worries for a little too. She now after seeing Raven's open confession thought "I have to be overreacting. I will not give up. I have fought so hard so he notices me. Now when he started doing it I will not give up because of something like that! I will fight!"

"Congratulations Rena!" Ara said and came closer to Rena. "You and Raven kissed! "

"Actually this is not the first time." She said looking at the floor blushing.

"Woah! So are you dating now?" She looked at him.

"Maybe!" Then she went to him and started asking him does he like the chocolate and stuff. Ara felt like someone was looking at her. She turned around. It was Chung who was starring at her and when he saw she noticed his stare he came closer.

"Hey Ara. I'm glad you're smiling again. I'm very sorry. I know I did something to you. I'm very sorry. Now I will tell you something I never told you. You are a very precious friend to me. Sometimes when I'm with you…I feel that if I say something wrong you might go away and I would never like seeing you walk away." Ara blushed. She was precious. That's all she needed to hear. Even if it was as a friend she still was very happy to hear that and was relieved. She was not a replacement.

"You are very precious to me too Chung." She wanted to say 'and I love you' but she couldn't. It was still not the time. "Chung. Don't you think Elesis has someone?"

"Yes it's pretty obvious."

"Today I think of following her when she goes to see him. I want to see him. I'm curious what kind of person is the one she loves." Ara paused and blushed. "D-Do you want to with me to see him? I f-feel a little scared going on my own."

"Sure It seems interesting to unravel the mystery to me too!"

"Hey you two how long do you plan on talking? You can talk on the way! Elsword and Aisha are probably already there!"

"Ok Elesis we're coming." Ara said and started walking and through the way she talked to Chung about stupid meaningless things but they laughed a lot. When they arrived they first got scolded for being too slow by Aisha and Elsword and then they settled the picnic. They ate and it was finally time. Aisha threw the box and it hit Elsword's head.

"H-Here Elbaka! I-It's not that I wanted to do this for you because I like you or anything! Don't m-misunderstand! I just did it b-because I was bored!" She looked away from him and blushed. He blushed too. He untied the ribbon and ate one chocolate. Aisha then sat next to him and was very close.

"S-So how i-is it?" She asked and hid her blushing head in her knees.

"It's nice! I didn't know you can cook! Thanks for giving it to me. You probably put a lot of work in it." He said with excitement and it actually made her very happy but she acted like she was irritated.

"You think that I can't cook? I'm a cooking professional! Things like this take me less then five minutes! And d-don't think that y-you are special b-because I gave it to you! I only gave it to you b-because you were the nearest!" In truth Elsword was actually the boy the most far away from her. And the heart shaped form did not do her excuse of doing it because she was bored very reliable. But yet Elsword maybe believed it. Eve got up from the chair that Oberion and Ophelia put for her. She was going to give the chocolate she made to Add.

"Here servant. Be grateful." She said and handed it to him.

"You're giving this to me?"

"Yes. Accept it or decline. It does not matter." Even if she said that Add could see that she will be very hurt if she declined and that she did a lot of work for this.

"Then I will eat it." Add ate it and Eve waited next to him.

"So how is your gratitude chocolate servant?"

"It's nice Eve."

"T-Thank you."

It was time for Ara to give her chocolate. She was already sitting very close to him so she didn't need to get closer. She pulled out the box from the small backpack she was carrying.

"C-C-C-Chung!"

"Yes!"

"H-here. T-This is for y-you. I-It's because you're very important person to me!"

"T-Thank you Ara! The Pickachu ribbon is cute! " He said and blushed a little. He tried a little.

"Wow Ara! You cook even better than Rena! You really are a very nice cook!"

"T-Thank you!" She looked down blushing. Elesis got up. She was going in the woods with her chocolate.

"Chung let's follow her! She is going!"

"Yes." Chung took Ara's hand and silently went after Elesis keeping distance. She gladly didn't notice they were following her.

"Hello." Elesis said to the man. Chung had known him from somewhere. He had short brown hair and orange eye. Then he understood who the man is. Then he understood that Ara was silently crying.


	8. In The Forest

"Here Aren this chocolate is for you." Elesis said and handed him the box. While he was taking it a spear went through the box. It was Ara's spear. She was looking down with her face dark and filled with anger and hurt. Her arm extended holding her dark spear.

"Ara it's not what you think!" Elesis screamed trying to calm her down. But Ara didn't want to hear any of these.

"Liar!" She screamed. "Liar liar! You always lie don't you? Go away. Or I _will_ kill you. I wont hesitate. Go away I don't want to see you anymore! Liar! I though that we are friends! But we are not. Go away! You too Aren." She started crying a little louder. "How could you both do this to me? I hate you go away! Liars! Everyone always lies to me! Everyone…" She dropped her spear and started crying.

"Ara I am sorry! I wanted to tell you but…"

"I told you to go away!" Ara shot a dark energy ball at her. It hit Elesis on the stomach. It hurt. But what hurt more was that Ara didn't want her anymore.

"Please don't do this Ara! Don't!" Elesis cried and Ara created another ball and threw it. She got up and took her spear from the ground.

"You did it Elesis. You lied to me. You acted like you care when I cried. You lied Elesis. I do not like liars. Liars should be punished. You hurt me you know? I've searched for Aren all this time and you knew where he was. And you hid him." Ara continued walking towards Elesis while crying. Ara obviously was sad.

"I did it for your sake Ara! He had to tell you on his own!"

"Liar. I know. I understand now. You wanted him all for yourself right? You were feeling that if you told me he would stop liking you? You were selfish." It was true what Ara said. Elesis was selfish. She wanted Aren only for herself. She knew that when he showed up in front of Ara he would soon forget her. But Elesis didn't realize her selfishness until now. Maybe she really had to be punished. She deserved it. She lied to Ara. She was a bad person. It was sad how Elesis forgot the pain that her little desire could cause to Ara. But what if she told her right away? Would it be much different? Yes it would be. Because Ara wouldn't feel betrayed. At least not by her. Ara was coming closer looking down and dragging her spear.

"Purgatory" She whispered and Elesis started crying. First it seemed that Ara was unemotional about this but when she turned her face up it was filled with tears. But she already started 'Purgatory'. Then at the final blow something stopped Ara's spell. Aren slapped her. He was there and he could not stand just staying there and seeing his little sister do this. Ara turned toward him.

"Aren?" She cried disbelieving he hit her. It shook her. She understood. If she killed Elesis she wasn't going to forgive it to herself.

"Don't do this Ara. It's my fault for leaving you. I know that I hurt you and I know that this that I've always been here hurts you even more but please Ara please understand. It was not her fault and if you kill her you will loose a lot more than you will gain. She is your best friend. And if you continue hurting her no matter how much do I love you or how much do I care about you I will not hesitate to fight you although I know I will regret it and this time I really will never be able to return to you or even watch you. I know that all. But do not dare hurting an innocent person because of my wrong judgment and my own fear of coming near you." Aren said fast and with a serious face. But Ara could read him very well. His eyes said "Just don't make me do that. I don't want to." Ara knew this very well. And Aren knew she knew.

"I know. I am very sorry. I know that I will regret killing her and loose my right to come back to the Elgang, fight beside them and be with them. But I actually do not care. It's not like they ever cared. I will not kill her. But do not call her my best friend anymore. I do not wish to have any ties with her and her selfish desires. I will go now. I shall not return. Please do not look after me. I don't want to hear anything from both of you." Ara said trying to push back the tears. Saying these words was very hard and painful for her. She loved the Elgang and the family-like feeling she got when she was with them. But she had to give up on them. On everything. On everyone. Even on him. Ara turned away and started disappearing into the forest. Elesis was left crying and guilty. She kept it from Ara for two months. And if she told her sooner maybe… Maybe they would all have a happy end. But this was a bad end. Ara left them. Elesis was broken. Aren was shocked and depressed. They both knew they did something bad to Ara. But what did they expect when he told he? Ara to go hugging them because they lied. And mostly she. She pretended she didn't know who he is. She lied to Ara in her eyes. And Aren he told her he left. He made her fall into depression. Made her cry and feel unwanted. He was at fault for her leaving too. They both were at fault and they both knew it.

Chung was staring at the scene in shock. He wanted to interfere and to do something but what could he do? He just stood there and tried to think and figure out what happened. Elesis and Aren were there crying. Ara had used Purgatory on Elesis. Aren had slapped her. Ara had left. Ara had left. Ara had left. He understood. He had to go after her. He couldn't just let her go away and disappear for their lives. From _his_ life. After all he… Chung shook his head. These thoughts were not allowed. He had to stop them but lately they were coming more often and more often. He couldn't hold them in anymore and actually realized what these thoughts are just a few days ago. Chung started running with all of his speed hoping he could find her and catch up to her. But it was impossible. She was faster than him and had left earlier. There was no way but still he hoped he could. He had to do it. No matter what. Then he stopped and tears rolled down his face. He saw her standing near a little river and crying. It looked painful and unreal. Just like some photo or more like… a painting. A lonely painting of a sad girl. He came near her silently and hugged her from behind.

"Ara…" She turned her face and he saw much more tears in it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned her around so she faces him pulled her in the shadow of the huge tree behind them and kissed her again and again and again. After a few minutes he pulled away and hugged her tight.

"Ara I love you. It was on purpose. I wanted to kiss you because I love you. I want to be with you. I don't want you to leave me. If you want to leave I will come with you. I love you." Ara blushed. Even if it was in this time this moment was something Ara longed for ever since that day when he comforted her. Actually no… ever since that day he saved her. It was probably time for her reply. She wanted to tell him how much she loves him and how she has always loved him. She really did love him and this made everything dissapear. Even the things that happened. But Ara was too shocked for these words to come out of her mouth. And then Chung looked a little depressed but continued talking.

"Ara. If you think I love Eve it's no longer like this. I actually have never seriously loved her. All I did was just like her. But I know I love you. I know it's real. I have always felt this but realized this very late. That time when I saved you do you know why was I there in this dark street?" Ara shook her head. She had never thought about it. "I know it may sound a little stalker-ish and creepy but I was looking at you. I often came to look at you and always wanted to come near but I thought I shouldn't so I just looked at you. I didn't even know why was I doing it. Then one day when these men came… I just couldn't leave them and I had to help you. I know I shouldn't have left you but I did. And when you arrived at the Elgang I felt very happy. But yet again I do not know why didn't I tell you. And when I told you about Eve I saw the tears in your eyes when you smiled. Then I regretted telling you this. And the feeling inside of me got stronger. That time on the demon-killing mission when I kissed you at first I didn't know why I did it. But then I realized it. I love you. I don't care about Eve or anyone else I want to be with you and only you so please Ara… please respond" Again words would not come out. Ara knew that if she said nothing he would pull away and leave her. Then Ara kissed him. He was shocked at first but then he kissed back. After the kiss Ara regained her ability to speak and looked away blushing like she never did before.

"I love Chung too! I have always loved Chung but I was too shy to tell. I was always looking at you from distance. I want to be with Chung! Ever since that day you saved me! But I thought that you do not love me and if I tell you you might say you don't love me. And I could not gather enough courage to tell you." Chung hugged her tighter and a few minutes passed until Ara spoke.

"S-So what now?"

"We're dating!" Chung said pulled away and smiled and Ara blushed.


	9. Under The Tree

Chung was laying against the tree and Ara was in him in a similar position to the one at the mission. It was night and they both were falling asleep.

"Ara I know that it's not the time but… Are you coming back?" Chung spoke. Ara was silent for a little.

"I don't know. I really want to go back but I did all these bad things and said all these bad words. It was just that at the moment I was very sad and felt betrayed. I hurt Elesis and I probably have no right to come back and act like nothing happened. And I can't forget it just like that…"

"Then what are you doing? You're leaving?"

"Maybe." They stopped talking again and looked at the sky.

"Ara I will say it again: Whatever you choose I will come with you." Ara smiled.

"This makes me feel better." Again silence.

"Chung do you hear that?"

"What?"

"This noise." Chung heard it. Sound of footsteps approaching.

"Do think it's them?" He asked the question she was asking in her mind. Ara cried. She wanted it to be them. She wanted to come back. She didn't want to disappear and take Chung with her and ruin his life too. But she couldn't let him go too. She was accusing Elesis of selfishness but she was just as selfish. She waited for someone to come out of the little path that lead to the river. No one came. They waited more. No one came. Ara was disappointed a lot. Why? Why did it hurt? Why did it always hurt? Chung hugged her tighter.

"They will come Ara. They're your family. Our family. Don't worry. Even if they don't I will stay. " He whispered close to her ear which made her blush.

"Y-Yes!" Again time passed. Ara was falling asleep. But she had to stay awake. She had to get up and leave when he fell asleep. No matter how hard it was and how she will hate herself for the rest of her life for doing it she had to leave Chung and leave him to live his life… without her. He seemed to be sleeping. Ara got up and turned around to have one last look at him and… Chung was not there. Then she understood but too late. Chung got her from behind and now she was on the floor with him laying on top of her restraining her movement.

"I will not let you go Ara! You said you love me so I will not let you go! If… if you want to leave without me then say you do not love me! This way I can forget… try to forget…" Ara didn't want to say it. She really did love him and… "What if I stay and be happy?" She thought. Ara always blamed someone else – some greater power for her misfortune. But maybe it was her. And if she got over her and her unconscious wanting to suffer maybe she would be happy. Why did she leave in the first place? She left because of Elesis and Aren in the end doing what would probably be nice for them. Of course at the beginning they will act like they care but her leaving would only leave them to develop their relationship and soon all would forget about her and it will be like she never existed. But the look in Chung's eyes… it said he would never forget. So leaving would be just… sad. She didn't want to leave anymore. She wanted to be with Chung and all others. Ara cried again.

"Please do not cry. This way I will not be able to let you go."

"C-Chung. I-" Ara felt something drop on her cheeks. Chung was crying.

"Don't say it. Actually I can't hear it. I thought that it would make me feel better but in the end I will never be able to forget you no matter what." He released her and sat near and looked away. "Go Ara. You're free to leave." Ara was already convinced. She was ready to take all the shame from returning and all the avoiding only if she was able to stay with him. She hugged him.

"C-Chung I don't want to leave anymore! I love you too! More than anyone more than anything! I am ready to take all shame if I am to be with you! I will not leave so don't cry! Please smile!" He turned around.

"Look who's saying it! You're crying yourself too." He said already smiling and brushed the tears away from her face and leaning in to kiss her.

"Ara! Chung! We've found you!" Aisha screamed stood there put her hands on her knees and panted heavily. Then Rena came and hugged them.

"We were worried! Elesis told us what happened and… We can't just part with you two! It will be like loosing two important family members! We all love you!" Then when Rena pulled away she realized. "W-Were we interrupting something? I-I'm very sorry! You can continue! We will come back in a few minutes. But… we can't leave you because you may leave… but we interrupted something… But-" Chung cut her off.

"Don't worry Rena. It was nothing. It will happen again soon. Very soon." While they were talking all except Elesis and Aren had come. Then Ara could not hold it. She stood up and bowed to the group.

"I'm v-very sorry I troubled you all! I know I shouldn't have left. I'm very sorry. I hope I can have a place among you again. I'm terribly sorry. I was just taken by the moment and I was sad and angry…"

"Don't worry Ara! You will always have a place here among us. We are a family."

"T-Thank you!" She hugged Elsword and this action did not seem to please Chung and Aisha.

"Eldork! Stop flirting with other guys' girls!"

"Yeah you should stop that." Chung said face dark and pointing his canon to Elsword and Aisha summoned her staff.

"**FATE SPACE!**"

"**OUTRAGE STRIKE!**"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! SAVE MEEEEEEE!" Elsword started running after getting hit

"You're not getting away so easily Elcheater!" They ran after him.

"Elcheater? I feel like we're missing something." Rena said tilting her head.

"E-Elsword I'm v-very sorry!" Ara screamed.

"It's not your fault it's Elperv's!" Aisha screamed back

"But I didn't do anything!" Like that they ran through the forest throwing skills at Elsword while he desperately tried to avoid them.

After an hour Chung and Aisha were done punishing Elsword – not that it was exactly his fault.

"We should go home." Rena said stretching and Raven nodded. "Chuuung~ Aishaaa~ Let's go home or I will expose all of your embarrassing secrets to Ara and Elswooord~" They both instantly stopped and ran to Rena and then Elsword followed with a little curiosity for Aisha's embarrassing secrets. While they walked to the place where they had set up their picnic Ara remembered: Elesis and Aren were going to be there. What would Ara do? What would she say? She started getting more and more nervous with every step. Then she felt and arm around her shoulders.

"It will be ok. I am with you now. We are together." Chung smiled and just this little thing and these few words made Ara feel better and like she was able to do anything. She really did love him.


	10. Rena's Room

AN: I'm VEEEEEEEEEEERY sorry for being so late _ Sorry!

They were there. Elesis and Aren were standing in front of them now. Ara walked past them desperately trying to hide her emotions. When this happened Elesis took Aren's arm and squeezed it hard. Ara noticed this but she did not want to show it. She had to hide everything now. She choose it. Ara turned around and smiled at the others again ignoring Elesis and Aren.

"Let's go home!" She said and they all started walking back to the cars and the tension growing with every step they took. Everyone was quiet and nobody dared to say anything loud. There were heard short whispers by Rena who was walking around everyone and saying something in their ear except Ara, Elesis and Aren but it all stopped soon. They got in the cars Aisha coming in the car with Ara in the place of Elesis. Again there was no talking. They reached the house. It was late. Ara got in her room fast and threw herself on the bed. She remembered how happy she was this morning and how was she now. She lost her best friend and lost her brother – this time for real. "But you still have Chung." Some voice in Ara's head said. It was true. She had him. He was finally hers. A few hours passed. Then a green letter was slipped under her door. She opened the door but the person who left it there was not there anymore. Ara opened it and saw the note inside written with black ink.

_Ara. Please come to my room at exactly 11:22 PM. Please do not be late. I have a surprise for you. At first you may not like it but I'm sure you will come to enjoy it very much. You should wear your pajamas. After coming to the room if giving the surprise goes well we might have a little party at the living room with all the others including your new boyfriend~_

_ Rena_

Ara blushed at the last words of the letter. Her boyfriend. Yes Chung was that already. Finally. The whole letter was mysterious though. And this hour 11:22 PM? First it was very late – and after 10 minutes. And 22? Couldn't it be 20? Or 25? Anyway Ara decided to go. She dressed in her pajamas and went to the first floor where Rena's room was. First Ara knocked on the door and then came in. Right after she went inside she heard someone lock the door behind her. Was this some kind of a prank? Ara was now scared. It was dark in the room. She couldn't see anything. The girl started walking along the wall dragging her hands on the wall in search of the switch. She found it and when she switched on the lamp she saw the other person in the room. It was defiantly not Rena. It was Elesis. Ara has promised herself that she will ignore her. Ara didn't like breaking her promises. She turned around like there was nobody in the room and went to the door. But she forgot that it was locked.

"Ara…" Ara felt horrible. It was very hard for her to keep what she promised. She loved Elesis like a sister. But not anymore. Loved is not love right? Loved is a thing in the past. "Please Ara… listen to me…"Ara was holding tears. It was only less than a day and Elesis was thinking that everything would disappear from Ara's mind?

"Why? WHY ELESIS?" Ara screamed. She wasn't expecting to say this. It just came out. Elesis's face became a little sad.

"Please… I want to talk to you! Please hear me out! I…" Elesis looked like she was ready to cry. Ara was like that too although Elesis couldn't see it since Ara was still facing the door.

"You what?! What Elesis? Are you going to lie to me again? Perhaps you will tell me now that a magical unicorn tortured you to don't tell me? Or maybe a fairy godmother?"

"Ara…"

"What Elesis? What? Is there something you want from me? Or maybe you should tell me the false answer so I would recognize the real one?"

"Please-" Elesis was coming closer to Ara

"No! No, no, no! I won't do what you tell me anymore. I don't want you to ask me for anything! Don't come closer! Stay away!" Elesis got even more hurt. Elesis now when she saw the black haired girl trembling she understood how much did she hurt her. How hurtful was it for her to have this conversation.

"Sorry." Elesis said. This earned her a turn of the head of Ara. Ara fell on her knees. She was crying, Oh Elesis did hurt her.

"Why are you sorry Elesis? Why?" Ara cried harder.

"I know that I did something wrong Ara. But why won't you accept me loving Aren?"

"Eh?" Ara laughed through tears. "Now I am the bad person that doesn't accept someone loving her brother right? I will make I clear to you. I do not oppose." Elesis got confused.

"Then why?"

"Eh? Now we changed roles. You're the one asking why."

"Tell me… How did I hurt you?"

"Elesis did you know" Ara started "Once I considered you close as my sister. Once I thought of you as my only family whenever I felt sad and started thinking about Aren I came to you. I came to you always. And yet you lied to me. Yet you knew that if I ever saw him the wound would disappear. Yet you decided to keep him for yourself. That's why Elesis. That's why."

"SO WHAT?!" Elesis didn't want to say this. This was not supposed to come out. She was supposed to say something like 'Sorry. Let's be friends again.' – no matter how stupid it sounded. But she said what came to her mouth. She regretted it moments later.

"SO WHAT YOU ASK? ALL RIGHT I WILL TELL YOU IN PLAIN WORDS: YOU'RE SELFISH AND TOO AFRAID TO LET ME SEE HIM. YOU'RE POSSESIVE. YOU DO NOT REALIZE THAT HE IS NOT YOURS. YOU DO NOT REALIZE THAT HE IS _**MY**_BROTHER. HE IS MY _**LAST**_ LEFT FAMILY. AND YOU DARE HIDE HIM FROM ME. YOU ARE EVIL ELESIS. MORE THAN THE DEMONS. I'M ALREADY SICK OF THIS LITTLE PRANK OF RENA'S I WANT TO GET OUT!" Ara was yelling like that for the first time in her life. Elesis understood: Ara was not the little girl she could lie to and play pranks too. Ara could be scary. Ara was not what she thought she was. She was someone who yes was very calm but in angry state… her words can stab like daggers in the heart. Because these words are correct words. Everything.

"YOU TOO ARE CRUEL ARA! YOU ARE ALWAYS HIDING BEHIND A POLITE ACT BUT YOU REALLY ARE NOT! YOU ARE ALWAYS VERY SECRETIVE ALWAYS HIDING SOMETHING BEHIND THESE MASKS! WHO KNOWS NOW WHEN YOU CRY YOU MIGHT JUST AS WELL BE LAUGHING INSIDE? YOU SAY YOU LOVE CHUNG? BUT YOU MAY BE JUST MAKING FUN OF HIM!" Ara got very mad. Chung shouldn't have been involved in this.

"CHUNG? WHAT DOES CHUNG HAVE TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS ELESIS? IT'S ABOUT YOU,ME AND AREN… ACTUALLY NO. IT'S ONLY ABOUT US. WHY YOU INVOLVE HIM? DO NOT SAY HIS NAME AGAIN. AND DO NOT DARE SAY I DON'T LOVE HIM. SAY I DON'T LOVE ANYONE BUT NOT HIM. YOU'RE SO LOW ON WHAT TO SAY TO OFFEND ME SO YOU GO TO THE EASIEST THING – CHUNG? COULD YOU BE MORE PATETIC? OF COURSE YOU COULD BE! SINCE THIS IS PROBABLY JUST THE TOP OF THE ICEBERG. YOU MAKE ME THINK THAT I'M AT THE BOTTOM BUT I'M JUST AT THE TOP. AREN'T YOU SECRETIVE? YOU ARE. YOU'RE ALL THAT I AM. AND I WOULD NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT AREN BECAUSE I WILL NOT FALL TO YOUR LEVEL. I HAVE OTHER WAYS TO OFFEND A PERSON AND OTHER THINGS TO SAY TO THEM." Again Ara was throwing daggers.

"STOP IT… stop… please… " Elesis finally cried. It was too much. She wasn't able to withstand one more 'attack'. It was too much. Elesis felt like her words were put on an x-ray. "I can't anymore… Ok I admit it. I am defeated. Yes I lied. Yes I am а hypocrite. Are you happy now? Do you feel better now? You know the truth."

"No I don't." Ara said and got up from the ground. She tried to open it again – as she assumed it was open – they probably heard their fight and understood that it has gone wrong. Ara turned the handle and as she walked out she quietly said:

"Goodbye Elesis forever… I hope if we are reborn we meet again… you are my best friend." It was quiet enough to not be heard by Elesis. As it was supposed to be.


	11. On The Stairs

AN: Guest requested to change Elesis's class to CA but I will not do it sorry guest. When I saw your review it was already too late. I have written the half of this chapter. Sorry. And I want to finish this story soon since I want to start with the other. I don't want to add a lot more drama. Just a little.  
I recently reread all of my previous chapters searching for ideas and I realized that my writing style changed a lot. Not sure for better or for worse. Please I will be very happy if you tell me do you readers feel the change and if you do for good or bad is it. Thanks in advance.  
And sorry for being late.

"Goodbye Elesis forever… I hope if we are reborn we meet again… you are my best friend." Ara has said that. Elesis was crying behind her back. Ara was already out of the room. After a little she would start running on the stairs and lock herself in her room. Only if she could calmly walk down the hallway. She shouldn't show any emotions in front of Elesis. No more. She went to the stairs. It was a successes. Or so she thought. Aren was standing in front of her. He slapped her again and she fell down the stairs. He looked at her sharply. Ara cried and looked up at him.

"Why? Why again?! Why do you protect her? Why do you not protect me? You met her Less than a month ago. **Less than a month** ago Aren. How did she come to be so precious? How did she become more valuable than me?" Ara cried a little more "How can you value something… so… How can you make that something stand above me? How? "_Please remember that I love you" _Isn't that what you said when you left"

"Ara-"

"No wait don't say anything! There's more!" She said and a started laughing in a creepy way while her tears were becoming more and more. " '_I don't deserve to be by your side' _ '_I am a failure as a brother and as a person' _" Ara stopped laughing in less then a second and it was like she never laughed and now she let all of her cries out and continued talking looking down and getting ready to stand up and walk away _Because it was the easiest solution _that voice… In her head… Always… Always right… She truly was choosing the easiest solution. But was it? Wasn't it the easiest just to forgive? _No it was not that way she was going to live with anger._ Ara fell back on the floor. If she was choosing to run she would at least make it the right way and say it all before she does. Say it all. That was the right solution. Not the easiest, not the hardest… The right one. Let fate decide what happens next.

"Brother" She started in a low voice "Do you love her more than me? Are you ready to give me up to have Elesis?" Aren came quickly down the stairs and hit Ara again. Harder. Her Eun hairpin flew off and her black hair fell down. Ara cried but didn't reliese a single sound. The only thing that indicated that Ara was crying were the little drops falling from the corners of her orange eyes. She turned around to take her hairpin and got up.

"I understood. I maybe am supposed to wish you two happy life and give you my blessing but I just can't sorry. Although I am sure that you could live without it." '_Or without me' _were the words Ara didn't say but Aren understood clearly. She walked slowly up the stairs while covering one of her arms with the other. The first hit from Aren when she fell down the stairs she fell on it. And her foot hurt too. But this was not of any significance. The most hurt her heart. She finally got up the stairs. Then hands wrapped around her body. She felt drops on her neck. Tears.

"I'm sorry Ara… I didn't want to hit you. You are the most precious to me. But please Ara don't blame her. It was all my fault. Forgive us Ara… Forgive me…" She was surprised. She said to herself that she would not forgive Aren or Elesis… but it was so hard. They were her family. Both of them. It's true. Ara still loved Elesis like a sister. She still wanted to go run crying to her and hug her. And Aren was still her big brother. She wanted to forgive them… But there was one thing stopping her… One thing… that Aren was going to make fade away.

"I know why you was mad at us Ara. I understood it. It took time and I feel very stupid that I didn't realize it immediately _Or that I wanted to not realize it_. But I know. I know you have nothing against me being with Elesis. I know you hate how we lied to you. How she hid me from you. How I hid from you. I know you think we betrayed you. I won't say anything against this. I will not defend myself since probably in your eyes it's like this. I can imagine being in your situation. But I will instead ask for forgiveness." Ara was just one step from forgiving… just one "I will never lie to you… ever again. I promise you this."

"Me too. I promise this to you too." A voice – the one of Elesis said from down the stairs. It was exactly what Ara wished to hear. She didn't need just some apologies. This is what she wanted. Ara took Aren and threw herself down to elesis with him and hugged them both – on the floor and cried.

"I love you both" Ara said through her tears which were now out of happiness.

"We love you too Ara" Elesis said and patted her head. Ara then realized thay she had pushed them both on the ground got embarrassed and blushed. She got up quickly.  
"In the note from Rena it said that there would be a party if it all goes well"

"Really? A party? Yaaay!" Elesis always loved parties. "Will there be alcohol?" Aren hit her with his sword. The first time someone did this except Elesis. She blushed and said:

"W-What?! I'm already old enough to drink!" He hit her again

"Nooope~ No drinking! You're still a kid. The legal drinking age is 18 you know!" (AN: In my country it is 18 and so it will be in Elrios)

"But I'm 18!"

"Nooope~ you're 10." They continued arguing and Ara giglled a little behind them. She actually wanted Elesis and Aren to love each other. And if they get married Ara and Elesis would be family. Other stupid thoughts were crossing Ara's mind while they were walking to the living room to search for Rena. Ara turned around for a second and saw Chung standing on the top of the stairs looking at them with a mysterious smile on his face. He then when he saw her looking at him walked away calmly still with that smile. _That Chung… he probably made Aren come down the stairs… Oh how much does she love him. _


	12. Party

AN: So recently I started loving Aisha x Add (mainly DW x MM) and they became my second favorite pairing. So I want to ask: In the next story (which I will start writing (but not post) in a few weeks) should there be Aisha x Add and Elsword x Eve or Elsword x Aisha and Eve x Add. I might put up a poll in my profile but if you don't want to vote you can leave a review or PM me :D I will be very grateful to everyone who leaves their opinion.

Sorry for the short chapter!

"Lets driiinkkkkkkk~" Rena said holding up two bottles of beer.

"As I see you probably started without us." Ara said.

"No fair! Give me some!" Elesis grabbed one of the bottles from Rena's hand and started drinking very fast.

"I told you already!" Aren hit Elesis again. "No drinking for you!" In the meantime Ara was looking with interest at the bottle Rena gave her.

"See that? You have to take care of her! She's underage! I'm eighteen! E-i-g-h-t-e-e-n!"

"N-o~ You can't! And Ara already…" Aren paused and his eyes saddened a little. "has someone else to take care of her. She's happy with him so I shouldn't intrude!" He smiled again and talked with the cheerful tone he started with. "But! This doesn't mean that I will abandon her! I will always watch over her so don't worry! Anyway don't try to take my attention from you! You should not drink that!" Aren took the bottle from her arm and drank a little. Elesis blushed. It was an indirect kiss! Aren smiled at her innocently. He was probably aware of the indirect kiss and Elesis blushed more.  
"Whaaaat~ ? Want a direct one? E-le-sis~" She blushed harder and he leaned in close to her. He was just teasing. There was no way he wanted to do it. Elesis was getting ready to push him away but he started talking again. "I'm waiting for your answer " He got closer and pushed her against a wall. "I don't like waiting Elesis." Elesis blushed. She closed her eyes and tried to move away but felt something warm on her lips. When she opened her eyes he already moved away. But still he was close. Eleisis blushed even more. He… kissed her.

"I-I-I h-have to use t-t-the toilet! Excuse me!" Elesis ran off fast and locked herself in the toilet. She touched her lips. It was all very sudden. But she kind of liked it. No… she really liked it.

"Ara! What's that in your hands?" Chung had came and now had his hands on his waist and started scolding Ara "Don't you know what might happen if you drink that? You will like it then you will start drugs then you will join a bandit group! It will ruin your life! Kids don't drink!"

"B-But! Elesis just drank it!"

"And Aren is scolding her for it!"

"S-Sorry Chung. I w-won't drink."

"Alright." He sat down next to her, took the bottle, left it on the table and hugged her with one of his hands. Ara blushed. "So… You two are friends again?"

"Y-Yes." It was a little awkward since Chung was not only a friend anymore. She never before wondered what would they do when they get together. Were they supposed to… kiss? Ara blushed harder and shook her head.

"Did something happen? Ara? Are you alright?"

"A-Ah! It's n-nothing don't worry! I'm ok!"

"You don't have to be nervous around me Ara. Please calm down. I wont do anything you don't want. Only if you want I will kiss you so you don't have to worry." He smiled.

"B-But what if I want to kiss Chung again?"

"I will do it then. So you want to?" Ara didn't say anything and looked at the ground. "So it's a no. You don't have to push yourself. We are dating only since a day…"

"I said yes!" Ara became redder and looked to the ground "I have always liked you and wanted you to be mine so please whenever you wish to do something to me do it. I am yours." Again Ara proved the world that there could be red redder then all red. Chung blushed a little too. He was to do all he wants with her… But he would never hurt her. She knew it perfectly when saying these words. He wouldn't take advantage of her and make her things she didn't want. He was too kind.

"Then you don't mind?"

"I-I w-w-want it." Chung smiled leaned down and kissed her. They pulled away to breathe for a little and then continued kissing. Then again. After around 10 minutes they finally broke off and Ara became redder.

"So I can do this whenever I want?" Chung asked.

"Y-Yes." They stayed a few centimeters away from each other. Then Ara heard a loud sound and looked to the direction it was coming from. The shock on her face when she looked there was beyond words. She saw Aren pushing Elesis against a wall and then… kissing her. Elesis was protesting and Ara got up to go help her. It was her brother… How could he do that to her best friend? Ara started walking but then someone grabbed her hand.

"C-Chung. Please let go I have to help Elesis."

"Let them be. She said to you that she likes him right?"

"F-From where did y-you hear t-that?"

"It's just a guess but she does right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then it's alright. I bet she likes it. Look she stopped protesting." It was true. She stopped but a little after Aren broke off. Elesis said something and ran off to the toilet and Aren walked away with a smile. "Don't worry Ara. I give them three days and they will get togheter."

"Eeeh? Why so sure?"

"Hmm a guess?" Ara puffed her cheeks.

"So Chung is a relationship expert?"

"Hehe. Want to know if I dated anyone before you?" Ara looked away she was really interested. Maybe some girl from the town? Or maybe it was an older woman? Ara really hoped it was no one.

"I dated Eve."


	13. Chapter 13 (I'm not putting any titles)

AN:I know this took veeeeery long but it is finally here. Thanks to all who didn't abandon this story and read it up until now. I am very happy to have you readers! Thanks for waiting for me to finish this.

Almost forgot – voting results:

From poll:

3 – Add x Aisha Elsword x Eve

1 – Aisha x Elsword Add x Eve

Winner: Add x Aisha Elsword x Eve

From reviews:

3 - Add x Aisha Elsword x Eve

3 - Aisha x Elsword Add x Eve

Here it's a tie (if I counted correctly) so probably I should let AddSha win BUT I will give more voting time so the winner can have a fair win. The poll results matter too so if the ElsAi voters really want ElsAi please vote there too so you can get the pairing you want :D Things may turn around and ElsAi could win both things. I don't really mind writing both :D There is time until I finish this story and start the new one so maybe there will be more questions coming Now I'm putting an end to this long author note and leving you to read the new chapter :D

"I dated Eve." Ara was very surprised. She never imagined this. He and Eve… She knew he liked her before but never heard of them dating… Her reply was taking too long. Chung started getting nervous. How should she reply to this. She had no idea but she had to do it… fast. Or else he will understand she is troubled by this. He had to think that she is indifferent. But she wasn't. At all. That's what made that reply so hard.

"Chun-" Ara started but got cut off by loud yelling at the other sound of the room. Elsword was very drunk. He was underage but his sister was not there to look. And she had… her own problems.

"I Elsword The Great have… a girlfriend! Hahahahaaa LOSERS! I have a girlfriend you don't have girlfriends I have a girlfriend you don't have a girlfriend AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" He was acting like a seven years old who just got their new toy.

"You? No way." Raven said. He was silent as always even though he drank a lot too.

"C'mon! Why won't you trust meeee" Elsword started crying on thee table.

"Ok calm down calm down. I trust you." Rena patted his back gently.

"You trust him since it's you!" Screamed Add who somehow was acting like an old lady always wanting to know all the gossip – alcohol must have such an effect on him or this was just his well hidden personality.

"N-N-No way! It's not me!"

"Renaa…" Elsword looked up at her with teary eyes "Are you saying that you would never date me?" His look turned in a puppy look.

"It's not like that!"

"Then you would date him?" Raven got up and yelled in a drunken way. He had a hard time standing.

"No!"

"Then who?" Asked Eve taking interest in "humans' feelings"

"C'mon Eve why ask? You an idiot?" Add yelled. This was the first time someone called her an idiot. She blushed. "She's obviously dating Raven!"

"Who said that?" Said Chung joining the conversation and already forgot of his other conversation with Ara.

"Me!" Aren screamed even though he was at the Elgang for no more than a day. He just had to join this conversation somehow.

"Calm down you all. Rena probably just doesn't want to share this…" Before Ara could finish her sentence Add interrupted her joining the conversation once again.

"You now are afraid of the answer! You think that she will steel your Chung! Your yandere side is showing! Are you going to kill her for love?"

"No!"

"Then you want her to steel him so you can get to Raven and finally have what you wanted all this time!" Raven blushed a little and Rena looked at him furiously but Ara's blush was way deeper. "Oh you are blushing? So it's true! Then I have a great idea! Let's play truth or dare!"

"I don't like him! I love Chung! Him only! I love him!" No one noticed this word since they were too busy getting in a circle. Even Chung played along with them sitting in the circle and joining the little fights they made. Ara got a little disappointed because he didn't hear her but actually he heard her very well and his cheeks had a little pink on them.

"Let's start!" Add was overly happy. Elsword was standing next to him depressed that no one cares about his girlfriend anymore, then the drunk and depressed for no obvious reason Aisha, Rena still blushing, the irritated Raven, The always poker-faced but now crazy blushing Eve and Aren who just like Add was happy for an unknown reason. Elesis just came back and heard about Elsword having a girlfriend from Aisha and was freaking out at the moment. When she saw her Ara remembered that she wanted to ask where was she and why did she run off. Maybe the truth or dare really was a nice idea. She sat at the spot across from Chung and next to Aisha which was left open for her.

"I will be asking the questions and giving the dares!" Said Add his smile getting larger and larger.

"Ok! T-Trash." Eve said trying to insult him but insults were not in her code. She thought that she had to make an upgrade or reprogram some parts to solve this problem. Add didn't get even a little insulted and actually patted her head. She blushed deeper and tried to hide her face with her hair. 'Since when do I have blushing in my code? Reprogram… reprogram… need to do it soon…' she thought.

"So first we start with Eve here! Truth or dare?"

"D-Dare." All were shocked since they thought that little quiet Eve would choose the truth.

"I dare you to don't change your code. Leave it that way. It's cute." She blushed more.

"O-Ok. I u-understand."

"Hmm I want to ask Raven now. Truth or dare?"

"Want? Isn't there any order?" Asked Raven who wasn't really in the mood since Rena was still angry and had a scary look and he still had a faint blush although it was more because he found Rena cute when she was mad even if the others were afraid of her like that.

"Nope. It would be more fun like this."

"How so?"

"You will all be surprised and the reactions when I call out someone's name would be fun! Just like yours is!" Add was getting Raven mad a lot. Actually he was getting everyone mad except Chung and Ara since they weren't really the type to get mad. That's why Add and Chung were best friends. But even if he sometimes annoyed them they all loved him like a brother. There was one person who couldn't accept him but he did accept her and recently got interested in more things than her code.

Raven decided that he wouldn't be humiliated. Not in front of Rena. He had to be the cool guy she thought he is.

"Alright then. I take the dare."

"Ehhh that's no fun! You're always the type to take dares!" Add said.

"He chose it! What? Your great mind can't think of a dare?" Elsword defended.

"Of course I can! Here it is – I dare you to kiss Rena. Here. Now. For more than thirty seconds. Of course we have to put a maximum since I don't really want to spend the night like this maybe-"

"I refuse." Raven said interrupting Add.

"There's a punishment if you refuse. One that you will be made to do."

"I know." Add started laughing maniacally.

"Eve can you ask Oberon to come and help? Ophelia too." Everyone expected Eve to refuse using her servants for such a 'foolish' thing but today's Eve was very different. She was blushing. She was getting embarrassed. She was having fun.

"O-Ok. I will c-call them here."

"Thanks Evee~" Add said making Eve's face get redder. There really was a bug.

After a minute Oberon and Ophelia arrived. Raven was getting nervous.

"Oberon hold Raven. Ophelia hold Elsword." Add commanded.

"What? Why me?"

"You'll see… you'll see…" Responded Add.

They did as commanded after a small nod from Eve. Aisha laughed a little at Ophelia holding Elsword but when he looked at her she stopped and turned her head away. Another person acting weird.

"So Raven… Here's your punishment – You have to kiss Elsword. Some rules that went for kissing Rena but for here I don't think you would need a maximum time. Or maybe you do?"

"Wh-?" Elsword couldn't finish his sentence. His lips were on Raven's. They both tried to pull away but Ophelia and Oberon were holding their heads. After a little the whole gang started laughing. The tension surrounding them faded. They were laughing purely.

After the thirty seconds passed they released them and they broke away immediately. And started coughing.

"ADD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Elsword screamed and all except Raven who was still choking laughed.

"Need to wash away that taste… need to wash away that taste…" Repeated Raven

"What taste?! Are you saying that my breath was bad?"

"Yeah. It tasted like alcohol. And an old person."

"WHAAAT? You think you were that good? It was like tobacco. Do you smoke Raven? It was awful." The laughter became more and more.

"Then let's confirm that your breath tasted bad. Go kiss… Your girlfriend. You said you have one right?" Said Raven.

"Then you go kiss your girlfriend… if you have one of course. I can't make you kiss someone that doesn't exist." Raven got mad and kissed Rena. Now the whole gang knew. Elsword was standing looking shocked and unbelieving. Rena was blushing.

"Now go kiss your girlfriend. If she exists of course." Elsword started getting nervous and looking around.

"But she lives very far away an-"

"We can go there."

"She's probably asleep…"

"She probably doesn't exist…"

"She does!"

"Then tell me her name. I know a lot of people from this village."

"S-She's not from here."

"Hmmm…"

"Wait a second! I can solve this problem!" Add said and took out a long triangle shaped metal box with a purple ball at the middle.

"What's this?" Asked Ara

"It can tell if a person is lying. I wanted to use it for the truth."

"So how does it work?" Asked Eve

"When a person is telling the truth the ball shines brightly. When a person is lying it turns black."

"So we're using it on Elsword?"

"Nope." Raven got irritated.

"Then why bring it out and say you have a solution?"

"Oh I wanted to brag." Raven got more irritated. "But I do have a solution!"

"Hmmm? Really?"

"Yes! We can just understand in the game! That's why truth or dare is so fun!"

"I didn't think of this. Ok. We will do that."

"Add is really a genius!" Said Chung.

"Ehehehehe I know I am." Elsword was looking around nervously, his look often falling on… someone.

"Aisha! Truth or dare?"

"Eh?" She was surprised that Add called out her. Aisha looked at the device and decided that it would be safer to chose the dare. No one knew what that thing could do. "Dare."

"Alright then! Go to the bank and participate in the lottery!"

"Oooh. I heard that the grand prize is four nights on a house near the beach! And I heard it's huge!" Said Chung exited that they might go to the beach.

"EEH? It's almost two in the morning Add are you crazy?"

"Hmmm Maybe."

"They're probably closed anyway."

"They're not. They work until 4 AM in the last day of the lottery. And that's…"

"Yeah, yeah today right?"

"Why did you take away my spotlight? I had to say it! Bad Aisha! You're mean!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You're repeating yourself a lot aren't you?"

"A little."

"Are you sad about something?"

"I chose dare! You can't ask me questions!" Aisha screamed and ran from the house towards the bank. Elsword saw something on her cheeks but couldn't tell what it was. It was shining on the moonlight. A small drop… tears? When it came to Elsword what it was she started wondering why would Aisha cry. He was getting curious. And he was getting worried.

"Oh we should go too. Otherwise we'll miss her and won't know if the dare is fulfilled!"

"Add! Y-You didn't say we have to go t-there." Stuttered Elsword. Maybe there was something in the bank that scared him… or something entirely else.

"We're going!" They all ran from the house and Raven was pulling the even more nervous Elsword. When they arrived Aisha was already putting her lottery ticket in the box.

"What was the number of the ticket?" Asked Ara

"It was a very strange number - 123"

"Ooh! That's a lucky number! It's fate! You're going to win!"

"Who knows. After all, all I get recently is bad luck…" She looked away with a sad face again. But after a moment she turned around suddenly and was smiling widely – like she usually does. "But it would be very fun if we could all go together there!"

AN: So here I stop for now so I can upload the update. It something like half of what I wanted to do in this chapter but I don't want to delay the upload. Part 2 of this chapter will be coming soon :D This time I won't make it a lot more than a week. No more big breaks.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So the big poll and review winner is… ELSAI! Haha I kinda knew it would end like this people love them after all :D I hope the people who voted for AddSha are not disappointed. Sorry.

PS: I reached 5, 000 views :D Thanks for reading. I never thought that it would reach 5, 000 it first started as something like a joke and a test to see how would it go if I posted something on Fanfiction. I wasn't very serious and a lot of times I have thought of leaving this story since it's already too long but now I am sure I want to continue it until the end!

"But it would be very fun if we could all go together there!" Aisha said.

"Yeah! It would be even more fun than the last time we went to the beach! Since…" Chung stopped and blushed slightly – not enough for someone to see. "We have so much more people with us!" He smiled "More friends more fun!" While saying this his eyes were set only on Ara.

"Yeah!" Agreed Rena.

"We could even bring along Elsword's girlfriend!" Raven said remembering to Elsword that he's still interested in her. Elsword looked around and went to Aisha. She moved away quickly. Not like she didn't do it every time but this time it was different it was… colder. Did he do something to her? Did he hurt her? Even if Raven was maybe a little mad at him Elsword decided that he has to talk to him. He was his best friend and the wisest person Elsword knew (although Elsword did not know that many people outside the Elgang). HE moved closer to him and said quietly in his ear:

"Raven… please come… I need to ask you something…" He blushed at the thought that he was actually worried about Aisha. What was wrong with him?

"WHAT?!" Raven screamed and blushed "Are you going to confess to me Elsword? I know I am a good kisser but I'm very sorry. I can't accept your feelings. Maybe…" He looked at the distance and wind blew behind him. "If we are reborn in different genders we might be together… one day Elsword… one day…"

"But wouldn't it be forbidden even then? After all we would be girls…" Elsword went along with him without realizing.

"Oh I didn't think of this… But still Elsword… now is the time we live in… I can't be with you… forgive me…Please… "

"But why?" Elsword still didn't realize what he was doing. He didn't like being rejected.

Raven took Elsword's face in his hands and brought it close to him.

"Sorry. Don't hate me… Your feelings are just… too much… I can't..."

"BUT don't leave me I-" Elsword stopped himself. _What am I doing?!_

"I can't…"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO! I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE YOU BIG IDIOT! I WOULD NEVER GO FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"So there's something wrong with me you Elkid?"

"RAVEEEN! SHUT UP AND COME!" Elsword dragged him away from the others. "It's about Aisha." He said after they were far enough and Raven became serious again. He knew Elsword wasn't joking around anymore.

"Yeah. I noticed it too she's acting weird."

"I wonder why? Raven do you know?"

"Well I have a guess. But first Elsword tell me… why are you interested?" Elsword first was surprised then he stared laughing. He thought that Raven was joking. But he wasn't. His face remained cold and serious. "Why Elsword?" He repeated. Elsword looked down already calm. He wanted it to be a joke… He wasn't ready to answer this question. He didn't know. Why was he interested in her? Why not in Elesis – his sister who was worried about something too. Why did he care about Aisha?

"I don't know." He said in the end and tears started falling down his face.

"I ask again why?"

"I told you I don't know!" Elsword screamed.

"Why?"

"You're annoying! I told you why! Now shut up!"

"Why Elsword. I know you know. Say it."

"I don't understand Raven…"

"Why?"

"Stop it already!" Elsword summoned his sword but Raven blocked it quickly.

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend!"

"Lie."

"Raven! Stop! I just wanted to know why… she's sad… because…" Elsword fell down on his knees put his sword in the ground and started crying again. "Because… I love her." He said quietly. At first he didn't understand the words coming out of him mouth. A feeling he never knew he felt for Aisha. Was it real? Did he love her? Yes. He did.

"Then why are you hurting her?"

"Eh?" He looked up in surprise. He was hurting Aisha? How? Was she sad because of… him? "What did I do? Tell me Raven… I want to know…"

"So you can fix it?"

"Yes…"

"What if… I told you I like her too? How would you feel?" Elsword got angry. Raven? Raven was always helping him and being the nice mature man… He always liking Aisha was unthinkable… _his _Aisha.

"No… You're lying…"

"Oh really? Then I guess it's better like this… you won't be a bother then. I can have her. I bet she will be all mine if I just go and ask her."

"No."

"No? You're telling me to stop? Why?"

"She's mine."

"No Elsword. Your girlfriend is yours. Aisha can be anybody's. Even mine. But don't worry. The one I love is Rena. I wanted you to realize this. She's not yours. You are not the only pretty knight in here." Raven left him to his thoughts and cam back to the group. For some time Elsword didn't move at all. He didn't even cry. Just stood there his words taken away from his mouth. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. Elsword never thought that such a little thing as Aisha not being his could bring him to that state. Frozen. That was the only word that was capable of describing Elsword at that time. Love? What is love? Why are we all like this when it comes to it? Elsword didn't know at that time. Love was a distant word for him. His "girlfriend" didn't like him. That was not love. He didn't like her. That was not love. But Elsword was glad. That love… he didn't like it. It made him feel bad.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I finally started the other story :D I hope you can check it out if you have time! It's going to be M rated for… reasons but no lemon! There won't be any lemon! The 1st chapter is the longest thing I've ever posted in here xD

"Elsword we're leaving!" Scramed Rena so he could hear her "Hurry up and come!"

"Yes. We all know it's hard to get rejected by Raven but I don't want to stand here anymore!" Said Add trying to annoy Elsword but he didn't do anything. He just got up and said:

"Alright let's go." It was hard to understand are those words happy words are those word sad words… Elsword was becoming weird now too. First Aisha then Elesis than him… The Elgang wanted them to be alright.

"I don't really want to go home… Let's continue in the park!" Rena offered thinking that there maybe Aisha, Elesis and Elsword would feel a little better. They had to try something…

"Sounds good!" Said raven

"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Chung.

"B-But aren't there a lot of dangerous man there?" Ara asked not understanding why do they want to go to the park until a little after that. She blushed for being so stupid. "N-Nevermind…"

"Ok. Let's go there." Said Aren

"Aren? What are you doing here?" Asked the surprised Add.

"Just came." He looked at Elesis but she just turned away blushing.

They started walking to the park continuing their game on the way.

"Chung!" Said Add.

"Do I have to do it? I hate truth or dare."

"Come on it might be fun!" Said Rena

"Alright. But this is the last time I play this!"

"And this is probably not the last time you say this." Said Raven. "So what is it you're hiding Chung? Maybe… the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"That you're a girl."

"WHAT?! NO!" He screamed. After a little he calmed down and said "These rumors are very old! People used to say this back when I was fourteen! It's been five years since then!"

"I've got an idea! Chung what do you choose fast!" Add said

"I choose dare."

"Take off your shirt."

"WHAT?! NO!" He screamed again.

"So you're a girl! You're afraid we'll all see!"

"No… we're in the middle of the street and… there are girls here." He blushed.

"I don't really mind it I would like to see I'm interested~" Rena said getting a jealous look from Raven.

"Yes it might be interesting to know if he's a girl. He's Ara's boyfriend after all." Said Elesis.

"I don't care what you do." Said Aisha.

"I've already seen it so I don't care too." All were a little confused from that statement but kept silent and forgot about it almost immediately. It bothered Ara a little. Not a little. A lot. So his relationship with Eve was serious.

"I… want to see." Said quietly the blushing Ara. Chung blushed too. He was feeling very nice when she said this. He thought that she would be disgusted of the thought of him being half-naked in front of her.

"… Alright then. I will take it off." He started pulling it off but Add stopped him.

"Wait! I'm adding something to the dare so it would be more interesting to watch!"

"What?"

"Make Ara take it off for you."

"WHAT?! NO!" He screamed for the third time.

"So you want the punishment? Eve get Ophelia and Oberon ready! The punishment is to take off all your clothes!"

"NO DON'T! I'LL DO THE DARE!" Add laughed happily "One day Add… One day I'll get my revenge." Chung said angrily. "A-Ara… p-please…"

"O-o-ok… if it's Chung I'll d-do it." She got closer and started pulling it off slowly. When she pulled it off fully and looked at him she blushed very deep. He was hot. She wanted to touch him… She put out her hand and started tracing circles on his skin. She was getting closer and closer to him. Then she realized that everyone were staring at them and pulled her hand in embarrassment. But Chung pulled her closer and kissed her. It was a long kiss.

"Maybe you should be stopping that…" Said the angry Rena. A lot of people were looking at them and giggling. There were heard things like:

"These kids… they shouldn't do this kind of things in public!" and "Aww how cute!"

They all ran to the park embarrassed. The only one that was laughing was Add. Chung's shirt was lost somewhere in the run.

"Maybe we could continue in private next time… you can always come to me if you want… I will be waiting." Chung whispered in Ara's ear and she blushed very deep. She was having such thoughts sometimes. Before when she was younger she never thought of such things. But she was 17 now. A big girl.

"WE'RE HERE!" Said Aren.

"Why did we have to run? After all it was Chung and Ara's fault! They just got together and can't control themselves!" Said Add.

"You weren't even running! You were floathing on these Nascod things!"

"Now we have to continue! It doesn't matter! Rena!"

"Truth."

"Do you think Raven will leave you if Seeris is alive and comes back?" The group fell silent.

"Yes I do." Raven looked at her for a moment and then looked away.

"Next… Elsword." Add broke the silence.

"Truth."

"Who is your girlfriend?" Elsword was expecting that question. All were staring at him except Raven – the person who wanted to know the most. He was busy staring at Rena. What she said got him thinking. Would he really leave her?

"It's… Luriel…" Aisha looked away. She was too cute. Aisha was no match for her. She had no chances with him anymore. It was hopeless.

"The shy girl from the bank?!"

"Yes…"

"Ariel's sister?"

"Yes…"

"Wow! She's cute! I never thought you would get such a girlfriend. Although Ariel is on a whole another level… " Eve got a little annoyed at what Add said but she couldn't understand why.

"Now… Aren."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… hmmm… I don't know… sing a song?"

"SING A SONG?" Screamed all the ones that took the dare.

"This is just unfair!" Said Chung.

"What? I just had no ideas."

"I wish he had no ideas for my punishment…" Said Raven.

"Alright then!~ What should I sing… what should I sing…"

"Add… please choose another dare…" said Ara

"Why? You don't like your big brother's singing?" Said Aren

"N-No! I l-love it!"

"I choose what to sing! Ok I'm starting."

From the first note Add regretted he chose that dare. Aren was a bad singer. A very bad one. And he probably didn't know it. They all laughed at the end.

"Elesis…"

"Truth"

"Why did you run off to the bathroom?" Elesis was silent for a while. "Being silent is not an answer. I'm just veeery interested."

"Because Aren … kissed me." She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Was the reaction of the whole group. Ara turned to Aren.

"Brother?! You did that to my friend! Apologize! Now!"

"I-I'm sorry Elesis…"

"N-No problem."

"She says but deep down she feels happy that he was the one who took her first kiss. The warmth she felt when she touched him th-" Add was saying but got slapped by Elesis.

"Next and last is… Ara!"

"D-Dare."

"Cheat on Chung. Right now. You can choose with who. With Elsword… Raven… or maybe me? "

"No! I don't want to! I like Chung and only Chung!"

"Then you take the punishment?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm I was thinking of giving you something very bad but I feel like it won't be good for my friendship with Chung and for my health so I'll just say something easier like hmm… jump in that lake over there!"

"Eh? B-But what if it's very d-deep? I c-can't swim…"

"Then your prince will come and save you. Now go."

"B-But I'm afraid!"

"Ara… I will jump with you so it's ok. Here hold my hand. We both jump on three ok?"

"Ok…"

"One… Two… Three." They jumped. It wasn't very deep and the water felt nice. "See Ara? Nothing happened." He said with a smile. "Now we can go out." He started walking but she stopped him with a hug.

"Stay a little more. I want us to talk."

"What for?"

"Eve. I've been wondering… how serious was your relationship with her?"

"It's never been a real relationship. I was the only one that felt love. She didn't care that's why she agreed to go out with me. It was a short relationship. We went out on a few dates. I saw that she isn't happy with me and knew that I have to end it but still I didn't have the courage to end it. She ended it. One day all of a sudden she said she doesn't want us to be together anymore. I still loved her years after that and I still don't understand why did she so suddenly decide to leave me. But I forgot about her now and love you. And the relationship never really got anywhere. Maybe we kissed a few times but that's all so you don't have to worry." He said and pat her head. She was feeling very relieved.

"Is it so fun there? I'm going too then!" Screamed Add and threw himself in the lake. After everyone jumped. The whole night the Elgang were talking in the lake and laughing and having fun.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I created the school teacher x student AU yaaaaaaay~ This story will probably end soon. Maybe 5 more chapters at max.

"And the winner of the prize is… ticket number 123! Please come to get your reward in two days at most or it will be lost." Said the person on the radio.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~" Ara screamed.

"Ara! Why are you screaming so early?" Said Rena who just came out of her room. Ara's scream woke her up.

"Sorry! But! We won!"

"What?" Rena tilted her head.

"That thing… the trip! From the lottery!"

"Eh? Really?" Rena was getting exited.

"Yes! The person on the radio said it! Aisha's ticket won! But we have to go get the reward in two days at most or we will lose it."

"I'm so happy!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go wake the others up!"

"Yes!" Ara went to Chung's room first. She was blushing. Ara knocked. Of course no one answered – he was probably still sleeping. She slowly opened the door. He was sleeping in his bed. He looked very good.

"C-Chung… wake up…" She said while pushing him gently.

"Ara? Why are you here?"

"I came to wake you up." She said blushing and smiling.

"Why? What happened? Do we have a mission?"

"N-No."

"Then what is it?"

"Aisha's ticket won the lottery! We're going to a trip to the sea!" Chung was very happy. He hugged Ara and kissed her. She was blushing in a very deep red colour.

"Four nights… I bet it will be fun." He said.

"Yes! Now I have to go wake the others up!"

"Ok. I will get dressed and go down." Now Ara understood – Chung wasn't wearing a shirt. It's not like it was the first time she saw him just… It was weird for her.

"I'm leaving!"

"Ok…" She got out of the room quickly.

Then Ara went to Eve's room since it was close. She came in. On the big white bed there was no one.

"Eve?" Ara thought that maybe Rena already woke her up.

"Yes?" Eve came out from somewhere.

"Ah. We won the lottery! We're going to that trip." Ara was very nervous.

"Alright. But why inform me?"

"R-Rena said to wake everybody up…"

"Oh. Then I will be coming down now."

"O-Ok."

"Ara."

"What is it?"

"You're not supposed to be together."

"What?" Ara was surprised.

"Chung. I won't allow you to be with him."

"Why? C-Could it be that you still love him?"

"No. I never did. But I did something bad to him for my sake. That's why I'm in debt to him."

"B-But why can't I be with him?"

"Because you're too light-minded. I don't think you will stay in a relationship for long with him. You're just going to hurt him when you decide you're bored of him."

"I'm not like this!"

"What makes you think like this?"

"And what makes you think like this? I-I thought that we were friends…"

"I don't want to insult you. I just want him to be happy. I hurt him that's why I have to make sure he's happy."

"Eve… I'm happy." Chung said. He was listening to the conversation. His door was next to Eve's so he was passing it to go to the living room."

"But this is only for now!"

"Eve… please… leave me to make my own choices. I choose to be with her. Even if she leaves me I would still be happy because that's my own choice. And I don't think she will. You're not indebted to me. You left me – that's alright. I found happiness. If you make her leave me you will just take away my happiness."

"B-But…"

"It's alright!"

"Ok… I will be going down…" Eve said and went down.

"I will come help you to wake the others." Said Chung.

"Ok."

"Ara… you don't have to worry! Be happy! We're going to a trip" He smiled.

"But… It's not that… I know I won't leave Chung… Just… I'm sad. I thought that Eve was my friend. I didn't know she thought of me like this…"

"Don't be sad. Come on! Let's go wake the others."

They were all down in the living room. When Rena and Ara said the news all of them were very happy. Then Rena said:

"We need to go shopping! We need swimsuits and stuff!"

"Sure! Let's go!" Said Add.

"I'm talking to the girls… you guys can go alone…"

"But why? I want to see swimsuits!" Said Aren.

"B-Brother! No!" Ara said.

"Alright…" He sounded disappointed. "Hey Elesis… come here…" She came closer and he said in her ear: "Show me your swimsuit before you show it to anyone else." She blushed. "O-Ok."

"Let's go shopping! Let's go! Now!" Said Rena. She was inpatient. "Aisha! Take the winning ticket! We'll go take the reward too!"

"Ok." Said Aisha. "But right now? Can we stay a little?"

"No! We're going now! We have so many things to buy!"

"Where are we going to?" Asked Eve.

"Hmm. The main street?"

"No! Let's go to that biiig thing they made! That looks like it's from the future!" Said Ara.

"You mean the mall?"

"Mhm! That's how it was called! The biiiig shop!"

"Ok let's go!" Said Elesis.

"Just wait a little to go get my bag and some ED." Said Aisha.

"Me too." Said Ara and went to her room. The other girls went too.

They were in the mall.

"It's big!" Said Aisha.

"Yes…" Said Elesis.

"Look at that store! I think there might be swimsuits here!" Said Rena pointing to one store.

"Let's get in!"

They were looking at the swimsuits. Somehow Ara was getting the feeling they were watched.

"E-Elesis… I think someone is staring at me. Why?"

"It's your imagination! Don't worry!"

"Hey Ara look at this!" Said Rena coming out with one swimsuit that looked like it doesn't cover anything. "Do you like it? I'm sure you'll look good in it!"

"I already choose…"

"Really? Let me see!" It wasn't beautiful or anything. It was normal. Ara didn't like it but more Ara hated standing out. If she wore something like what Rena suggested she would probably stand out and people would look at her. "No! You're not going with this!"

"But…"

"Choose something else or I'll choose for you!"

"O-Ok…" She looked through them. Then she liked one. It had a lot of frills, small black dots and was very light pink. She went to try it on. Ara liked how she looked in it…

"Ara are you ready?" Asked Rena.

"Y-Yes."

"Can I come in to look at you?"

"Sure." Rena came in.

"It suits you! It's cute! You should buy it!"

"Yeah…" Ara got dressed in her clothes again and went to the register to buy it. Just before she reached it someone pulled her in a near dressing room. It was Eve. She bowed.

"I'm sorry!"

"No p-"

"No, I'm really sorry! Today… I insulted you! You are my friend! I just felt…" It looked like Eve was about to cry. "I had to help him. I'm sorry! I trust you! I'm sorry!" She closed her eyes and waited for a response.

"Eve… I'm glad…" Ara said and hugged her. "I thought that you hate me. I'm so happy! Now let's go buy our swimsuits! What did you choose." Eve showed her a white one-piece with pink flowers.

"It's pretty!" Said Ara.

"T-Thank you."

All the girls bought what they needed. In the bank for the reward they got some sort of a card they should give to the town mayor to get the key to the house. The next night the Elgang packed all their luggage and got in the cars. Five days and four nights. A lot could happen to a group of ten.


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived. The beach.

"We're here!" Screamed Elsword and ran out of the car!

"Yes… we are." Said Elesis.

"Aisha! Let's race!"

"Race?"

"To the beach!"

"I'll pass."

"Oh." They fell silent.

"Let's go to the house!" Said Rena.

They were in front of it. They came in. It had two floors. The first one was a big living room and a kitchen. There were two bedrooms there. On the second floor there were three bedrooms.

"We need to have two people in a room." Pointed out Ara.

"Yes."

"I will go with Elesis!" She said.

"No let's make it more fun!" Said Rena. "Everyone write your name on a little piece of paper and make it in a small paper ball. Then let's draw who gets to be in a room with who!"

"Like that only half of us need to draw." Said Raven.

"Well let's play rock-paper-scissors about the turn!" In a slightly manipulated by Rena draw the people who got to be in one room were: Elsword and Aisha, Elesis and Aren – on the first floor and Raven and Rena, Chung and Ara, Eve and Add on the second floor.

Ara blushed. She was going to share a room with Chung. Elesis and Eve also blushed. Rena smiled. Aisha looked sad again.

"Why do I have to share a room with him? I don't want it!" She screamed pointing at Elsword.

"Well it was your luck…" Tried to get away Rena.

"I hate my luck!" She got out of the house. Elsword chased after her.

"Well sorry you have to share a room with me!"

"Not enough!"

"Well it's not pleasant for everyone! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not happy of the choice either!"

"Wonderful!" She ran. He came back in. She cried. He kept his real emotions inside.

"Elsword… maybe we can draw again…" Rena suggested. She didn't know her little interference in the draw would make them so mad.

"Leave it. Everyone is happy right? That's all that matters. I will deal with her. Don't worry."

"If you say so…" They were silent for a little and then Elsword spoke.

"Let's go unpack out luggage."

"What about Aisha's?"

"I will take it in." Said Elsword. They all came in their rooms.

Elsword pulled her heavy things in. Then he and all the gang had a realization. The beds were double. There was only one. He started thinking where should he sleep. Since it was obvious that Aisha wouldn't let him sleep with her in the same bed. Maybe the ground…

He looked at her suitcase. It was big and purple. He opened it. He felt bad for looking at her stuff. But he did. Somewhere on the bottom he found a torn and taped picture. Of himself and her. He looked at it and cried. Then he put it back. What could that mean? He didn't understand.

She came in the room and without looking at him she sat on the big bed.

"I will sleep on the floor…" Elsword said.

"No need."

"Oh. So… Aisha…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't mind being with you…"

"Oh."

"Elswooord, Aishsaaaaa" Screamed Rena while coming down the stairs and opened their door. "Get ready! We're going to the beach!"

"Right now?"

"What you're busy?"

"No…"

"Alright then! Get ready in fifteen minutes!" She left the room to get ready.

"Elsword… go to the bathroom." Aisha said.

"Alright." They changed their clothes.

_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Chung…"

"What is it?"

"How are we going to sleep?" Asked Ara.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe we should swap with someone… You can go to Elesis and I with Aren…"

"I don't want to bother them."

"Oh. I thought that you dislike them together."

"No. I want them to be together!"

"Oh. Then… maybe Aisha and Elsword? They did fight…"

"They need to be together too!"

"To kill each other?"

"No! I want them to make up."

"Then… Add and Eve?"

"No!"

"Raven and Rena?"

"No!"

"Then… what is wrong with Add and Eve and Raven and Rena?"

"Well… just… no…" She just wanted to stay with him but he couldn't sense her emotions.

"Alright then… I will sleep on the ground…" Ara was about to protest when Rena came in their room to inform them they have to get ready.

"C-Chung… turn around…"

"Ah I will go out of the room. Call me when you're ready."

So the gang went to the beach. As soon as they arrived Rena, Raven, Aren, Add and Elesis took off their clothes and came in the water. The others just stood on the beach.

"Ara… let's come in…" Chung said.

"In j-just a little…"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No."

"Let's get in then."

"A-Alright." She started taking off her dress but decided not to. "C-Chung… you can get in on your own…"

"You can't take off your dress? Is that the problem?" Before she could say no he took it off for her. "Ara… you're pretty." He kissed her and lead her to the water.

"Eveee come in!" Screamed Add.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm a robot."

"But you are waterproof!"

"How did you know?"

"Aisha… what about getting in?" Asked Elsword.

"Well… get in Elsword."

"What about you?"

"I will stay here."

"Oh. But I want to go in with you."

"Oh."

"Come on." He took her hand and pulled her to the water. She tried pulling away from him but he was stronger. He threw her in the water. Her clothes got wet.

"Elsword…" She hit him hard. He laughed. Then she returned to being sad again.

"Won't you take off your clothes?"

"Oh yes…"

"I will take them off for you… Like Chung does." Said Elsword. She hit him again.

"No thanks."

So the day passed. In the end all of them had fun in the water. It was night. Everyone were in their rooms.

"Raven I will sleep now." Said Rena and crawled in the bed.

"Alright. I'm coming in a little." After a few minutes he lay down next to her.

"Aren… let me go…"

"No." Aren was holding Elesis in the bed. She wanted to sleep out of it.

"Let me go…"

"If you kiss me."

"Then I will be sleeping here…"

"Knew it."

"Eveeeee~ Come here!"

"I rather not go there."

"Awww." Eve was sleeping in a bed made by her servants away from Add.

"I'm sleeping here. Good night Ara." Chung lay on the ground.

"Then… me too!" She blushed deep red and lay down next to him hugging his back and hiding her face with it.

"Ara…"

"I… I want to be with Chung…"

"Ara… get on the bed…"

"No." He picked her up and put her on the bed. He was on top of her and kissed her a lot of times.

"I'm happy you want to be with me…"

"I really want to be with Chung!"

"Then… it's alright?"

"Everything Chung does is alright. Because…" She blushed. "I love Chung." He continued kissing her passionately. Good things happened that night.

It was very late at night. Elsword felt how Aisha moved in the bed and heard the door close. She went out. He followed her. She sat on the sand at the beach that as near the house.

"Hi." He said. She was silent. He started getting mad. Her attitude was too…

"So… why did you come here?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to know where are you going."

"Oh." They were silent. Then he burst out.

"I'm sick of it!"

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"You… you act all sad… what happened Aisha… what? I want to talk to you… to ask you things so bad… I'm very confused… I don't know anything. Tell me! Why Aisha? What happened to you?"

"You."

"Me?"

"It's your fault!'' She got up and screamed. He got up too. "I… I thought that… maybe… maybr you just think something of me… you made me think this way… and then one day… BANG. Elsword has a girlfriend! And it's Luriel!"

"I don't understand… what does this mean?"

"You will never understand… what I felt for you… what I feel for you… I hate you the most!" He kissed her. After they pulled away she started crying. "What are you doing… what…" He sat down again.

"I love you."

"How can you say this! You… you have Luriel!"

"No. I don't love her."

"Lies…"

"She asked me to do her a favor. Because she's in love with Lento."

"Lento?" Aisha sat down too.

"Well… she loves him. But he started dating her sister Ariel. So she was very sad. She didn't want them to know she ever loved him. So she asked me for a favor. Go talk to her if you want to. I don't mind. I will show you it's true. I will break the deal with her in front of you. Do you trust me?"

"I want to… so I will. I love you too…" She blushed. He smiled and kissed her again. They sat there until sunrise.


	18. Chapter 18

This is nearing it's end! Only one or two chapters left! And I'm sure of it!

And! I'm putting up a poll in my profile asking what's your favorite story out of my stories! The next update of the winner will be a… **Double Update!**

**PS:** I know it's almost winter but they're still in summer… xD Eltime is different?

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"BEACH TIME! WAKE UP!" Screamed Rena to Chung and Ara. "Ooh~ You're in the same bed. God I just won 100, 000 ED!"

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Ara.

"Ah me and Elesis betted on what would you two do. And apparently I won! She thought Chung is to 'princely' to get in the bed as you and he's going to leave you to sleep in it. Oh and if you did… something in that bed I'm getting another 100, 000 ED!"

"Rena… please get out." Said Chung.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get my money from Elesis!"

_III_

"Elesis! Give me the money!"

"Money? What?" She said getting up from the bed trying to remove Aren's arms without waking him up.

"For the bet! With Chung and Ara!"

"Wait… I lost? Chung… you're dead…" She took her sword.

"Alright~ Just… the money~"

"Here." Elesis left the room. Rena started pushing Aren to wake up.

"Where is Elesis? Did she go out?"

"Ahaha~… I won the bet."

"Oh." He got up dressed and took his sword. He left the room. Loud bangs were heard from Chung and Ara's room. Rena continued to enter people's rooms and wake them up. She came in Eve and Add's. They were already awake.

"Don't worry Rena. I've got this." Said Eve that Add had pinned on the floor.

"If you say so…" She closed the door. She didn't know what was that about but she was going to ask later.

_III_

She entered Elsword and Aisha's room. They looked very happy while sleeping. She decided she will come back to wake them after a few minutes.

_III_

"I have an idea!" Said Ara. "Let's go look around later!"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Said Aisha. Something so happy coming out of her mouth made all heads turn towards her and notice that she was holding Elsword's hand.

"You look like you're dating." Said Eve.

"Ahaha… we kind of… are…"

"What about Luriel?"

"I'll clear things up with her when we return."

"Won't she be hurt?" Asked Raven.

"She doesn't love me. And I'm sure… if she got a chance at the person she loves I got she would also leave me. She would probably apologize like crazy after…" He laughed a little.

"Well… I have a question!" Said Rena.

"To who?"

"Eve and Add! Eve… what happened thins morning? Made me interested~"

"This person said I need to pay for walking him up with a slap."

"Yes! It's incredibly impolite. And you dare call yourself a queen!"

"As you understood… it was my punishment for being rude."

"But why that?" Asked Rena.

"Because I thought it's more romantic on the floor than on the wall!" Said the excited Add.

"Oh still trying to make her fall for you?"

"No!" Add blushed slightly. "Just checking… if her code allows her to feel like that…" Aisha got close to Eve and whispered in her ear, while deviously smiling:

"Did he make you feel… embarrassed?"

"I don't think this is a matter that's of any importance." Eve said and moved away, but Aisha noticed her cheeks getting slightly redder. After a little all the girls noticed and circled Eve.

"So… EVE BLUSHED!" Screamed Elesis making the guys turn to her and Eve hit her. "Ouch…"

"That was deserved punishment. Want me to tell your secrets too?"

"Ahaha… I have no secrets! That's the life of a knight!"

"Then what about that one time you kisse-"

"Shh! I don't want to remember that!" Aren heard them and he started feeling slightly sad. Then he looked away and joined the conversation with the other guys. They were whispering unlike the girls.

"So Add… How did it go…?"

"I made her blush! Do you think that means something?"

"Good job man! Now… When do you want us to settle the things? We can ask the girls to help…" Said Raven.

"I don't trust them… They would go around screaming…"

"Hey… have a little faith in them… I'm sure they will do this a lot better than us." Said Chung.

"Alright… But if it gets out because of them I'm killing you all."

"Sure~"

_III_

"So Eve, Eve… what was the feeling you got?"

"Kind of… nice I think?"

"Be more specific! We all want to know of your love!"

"Love? I don't know what that is! I don't 'love' Add. I'm a robot. You girls love, I don't."

"Alright then… Did he make you feel very nice but unable to look at him?"

"M-Maybe…"

"He made you-" Eve cut Ara off.

"If you all know so much why don't you talk about yourselves?"

"What do you want us to tell?" Asked Rena. "Could it be you… actually want to ask us questions about love?"

"No!"

"You can ask anything!"

"…" At first Eve didn't mean it in that way at all – she just thought that if she makes them talk about their love they might shut up. Wrong calculation. Recently it's been all wrong calculations. She thought she would be all right if she just made another bed and slept on it. She didn't know he would crawl in her bed in his sleep and hug her like that. She thought even after that it would be alright. She didn't know she won't be able to sleep because of the fast pounding of her heart and the heat of her cheeks. She thought it would be alright to get his punishment – she thought she deserved one because of being rude… and feeling that way during the night. But she couldn't predict it. When he pushed her down her heart skipped a beat. Then she felt like touching him… But that was not going to happen. Then, against all her calculations, he leaned down and touched her. He touched her lips… It felt… incredible.

"I-I have a question… W-What is a k-kiss?" Eve didn't know if what happened to her was a kiss. After all she didn't have knowledge on that matter. Back when she was 'dating' Chung she couldn't remember experiencing something like that… She had to ask him later…

"It's when the lips of two people touch... And then you feel all nice inside and don't want to part!" Explained Ara. "I-I haven't kissed that much… Only a couple of times… But it always feels like that…"

"Yes that's right! A kiss feels the same to me too!" Said Rena. After a little all the girl agreed on that definition. They also added how 'special' the first kiss was. Now Eve definitely wanted to know if that ever happened to her before Add. She didn't know why but she… just wanted Add to be first… Eve shook her head and slightly pushed Chung to make him turn to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to know… Did you ever kiss me?"

"Hmm… I can't remember… After all that was a long time ago…"

"Oh. Please try to remember."

"Oh! I think there was that one time… But I don't remember did I kiss you…" Eve felt sad. It was not Add. Add was the second… She looked sadly and Chung turned around to talk to the guys again. She looked at them. After that kiss today something was wrong. She couldn't stop herself from staring at Add. He was the reason for her weird feelings and she knew it.

Some time passed. Then all guys moved to talk to the girls. She was slightly interested what are they talking about but just before she went to them Rena stopped her.

"Eve… There is a place that the guys say is very pretty! Want to go tonight?"

"Hm… Alright. Are they coming?"

"Nope! A girls' night!"

"Alright then. I will come." Rena smiled.

_III_

The girls came a few hours before the meeting. They arranged everything. It was finally time to go get Eve…

_III_

Eve was waiting in the living room of the house. A night with only the girls… that's what she needed to not think about him.

Rena came in the room.

"Come Eve! Let's go! Oh~ you have a nice dress!" Eve was wearing a black, knee-length dress with white dots. It looked nice on her.

"I think it's not that different from what I usually wear… Where are the others?"

"Ah… they're waiting there. Let's get going!" They walked around for around half an hour.

"It's pretty far away… " Said Rena. "Our dresses are going to get wet like this walking around the sea…" Rena was also wearing a dress. A short black one.

"We're almost there! Don't worry! It's worth it!" After a little they were really there.

It was a beautiful place… Someone has decorated it… and there was a small table with food and lit candles on the sand. Only two chairs…

"Rena… what's this?" Asked Eve and turned around to Rena but she was long gone. From somewhere came Add.

"Hello… Want to sit?" He said with a smile and pulled a chair for her to sit. They ate and talked then after a little he said:

"Well… Eve… I don't want to get too far away from what I wanted to tell you. This… I did it because there is something important I want to tell you… I love you." She was surprised. "At first I was just interested in your codes… but soon I realized I really love you."

"W-What is l-love?" He was surprised by the question. Then the other girls came from the shadows.

"Love is a feeling that no matter what you want to be near that person…"

"That you can do anything for them."

"Whenever you see the person you just don't want to stop looking"

"You want that person to be all yours and never let go of him… That's love!" Eve looked down.

"Then Add… I love you! I always feel like that for you… I love you… If what they say is right… I feel love for you!" He got up and kissed her.

"I'm glad you do…"

It was a wonderful night. The others went away and they were all alone. It was very pleasant. They got back in the house. This time Eve didn't make the other bed. Just before going to bed she went to the toilet. On the way back she saw Chung. He was walking to his room with Ara. They were just coming back from where they've been. He stopped Eve.

"I thought about it and I figured it out!" He said. "That time I didn't kiss you! I just kissed your forehead. Add is your only one. Don't worry." She felt incredibly relieved. Then she too remembered that time. He really didn't kiss her. Add was her first kiss. Add was her only one. She started walking back to her room with relief, spreading all through her body. She heard a little from their conversation after.

"Ara what's wrong…?" Asked Chung. She was looking mad.

"It's not fair!"

"What?"

"You don't give me forehead kisses." He smiled.

"You jealous~? Don't you like my lips kisses?"

"I do-" He pressed his lips on hers cutting her off.

"I will give you as much kisses as you want~ Your lips… your forehead… I will kiss them all. Because they're mine~" Ara blushed deep red.

Eve slightly smiled. They were cute. Would anyone think of her and Add in the same way? She laughed a little and entered the room. He was already on the bed. She lay beside him and he turned around to her and wrapped his hands around her.

"I really love you my dear Eve." He said and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

So… To Love a Pickachu won that poll I put up for it's finish so… I'll make what was supposed to be one chapter in two meaning there will be more Chara moments! Yaay~

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Everyone had their happy endings. Elesis was the only one alone now. Honestly at times like these it got pretty annoying. It was breakfast time time. Aren was out somewhere leaving her alone with four couples. There was such a lovely atmosphere around everyone… Then at the beach too… Wherever they went she felt out of place. It was finally dinner. She had to eat alone. Everyone were out. She ate silently. Then Chung and Ara returned home. Ara had forgotten something. Chung waited for her and when she came back to him, he kissed her. Then they walked away holding hands. This made Elesis want to have someone badly.

"Aaah… Dear El… Please answer my wish… I WANT A BOYFRIEND!" Someone laughed lightly behind her. It was Aren.

"Really? And I am here. It must be fate."

"A-Aren?" She blushed.

"You want one… Right? And I don't have a girlfriend…"

"I don't want you!" Well that was a lie. But he would not know… Right?

"You lied." So he knows. They were both silent. Then he laughed lightly. "I'm just joking. Don't be so serious."

"Don't joke with love!"

"Love? You love me?"

"Of course not!" She became redder than her hair.

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little."

"Then… Can I take you out to dinner?" Elesis felt overly happy. But she refused.

"It would be weird."

"I guess it will be…"

"I will cook something here." His face lit up.

"I will do it!"

"Um…"

"You can help me!"

So Aren and Elesis started making dinner. He was surprisingly good. And she was bad. Very bad. He was currently laughing at the burned food.

"What? I just tried to speed up the process of cooking with my fire…" She blushed and looked away.

"Right. It just got finished. No more cooking today."

"What? But I'm hungry…"

"No more cooking for you. It would be better if you… Sit down..." It was embarrassing to be so bad at cooking. Sometimes she wished she was like Rena and Ara. They were good at cooking. And they were what other people would call "ideal girls". They were both beautiful. Good at everything. And the others too. They were all so pretty… Aisha and Eve were so intelligent too… And her? She was ugly… She acted like a guy… She was not good at any girly things… She tried being girly. She tried. She was wearing that dress when she was fighting. But no one noticed. She tried making her hair look better. She carefully combed it every day. But no one noticed. She tried changing the inside too… But that was unchangeable… Now she was just an idiot left behind by everyone… Everyone had someone to care about them… But she didn't. Aren too would soon find someone. And she would have to smile from the sidelines. Because she was just a tomboy. She was just a friend. Never more. She wanted to be. But how? When no one could see her like that? All they saw was "a friend". That was all she was to everyone. And finally she found a guy to be interested in. And she embarrasses herself in front of him countless times proving to him that she is not someone to like. Now he is cooking for her. If she was one of the other girls she would have cooked for him and impressed him. All she could do it make him think lower and lower of her… When she wants so much for him to love her…

Elesis started crying. No… She shouldn't cry… She tried wiping her tears away but they just couldn't stop falling from her eyes. He was in the kitchen… She was in the living room. At least he won't see how pathetic she is…

Suddenly Elesis felt two strong arms wrap around her in a warm hug. A hug she knew… Aren's hug. She saw once again how perfect he is and how she is only flaws. She couldn't stop crying.

"Elesis –" He started but she cut him off.

"Don't say anything."

"No. I want to say something." She looked down. "I hate it when you cry. Tell me what the matter is so I can at least try solving it."

"I'm bad at everything… I can't do one thing right…"

"That's not true. You're a good fighter."

"A fighter…" Of course. She was a fighter. She was good only at things for men. "And also you're beautiful."

"Eh?"

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Haven't you ever seen the others?"

"I have. But no one attracts me as much as you do." He made her turn her head toward him and kissed her.

"W-Why…?" She asked when he moved away.

"Because I like you. I thought I made it obvious enough… Hm…"

"I thought you were just teasing me!"

"Well I was…"

"Then… How do you expect me to know?" She looked away.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"F-Fine. I really like you too after all…" He smiled and kissed her again. Just the right time for Rena and Raven to come back home.

"Raven look, look - THEY'RE KISSING!"

And so the next day everyone knew what happened. At the beach Ara came to sit next to Elesis.

"So… Are you dating Brother now?" She asked with a smile. Elesis blushed. "Come on… You can tell me!"

"I-I think so."

"Think so?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"AREEEEEN!" Ara screamed and Elesis tried shutting her mouth.

"WHAT?" He answered.

"ARE YOU DATING ELESIS?"

"YEAH."

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Elesis screamed.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS!"

"MAKE THINGS MORE CLEAR NEXT TIME!"

"SURE!"

"OH AND –" Raven facepalmed and said:

"You people… GO CLOSER TO EACH OTHER INSTEAD OF SCREAMING AND DISTURBING ALL OF US!"

"Calm down, calm down~ It is just their youth~" Said Rena with a smile.

"I wonder why we didn't do this. Aren't we _almost_ young?"

"Want to do it? Then I'll go there and –"

"No. I don't want to. Stay here."

"But –"

"If you go I won't be able to kiss you." She blushed a little as he kissed her.

"Awww everyone are so cute…" Said Ara to Chung.

"True."

"Chung, Chung… Let's kiss too!" He laughed a little.

"This is the first time you said you wanted to kiss me."

"Well… Everyone are kissing…" She said as she looked away with a small blush.

"If you want it that much…" He smiled and kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Aren was glaring at Chung and Ara for quite a lot of time. Ara seemed to not notice but it looked like it really bothered Chung. What was he doing wrong? Chung was wondering while Ara was hugging him and seemed to fall asleep. Really… What was he doing that could piss off Aren? Elesis noticed them and sat next to Aren.

"Aren… What are you doing? You're bothering them."

"They don't look bothered. She's sleeping… on him." His glare turned scarier.

"What's so wrong? Chung is a good guy."

"No one is good enough."

"He is kind, he is strong, he is good-looking. What more to ask? Oh and he's a prince."

"Then why don't you date him when he's so cool?" His glare continued to get scarier and scarier.

"Because I don't like perfect guys."

"You mean I'm not perfect? Oh. So that's how you think. Only Chungy is perfect. So that's how it is."

"Well… You're you. I like you that way."

"But I'm not perfect."

"Yes, but no one is—"

"You just said Chung is."

"I didn't. You did."

"I bet that guy is hiding something… Maybe he's a serial killer?"

"We've known him for a very long time. He's really a good guy."

"Maybe he's a sadist? They usually look like good guys."

"I'm telling you he's not like that—"

"I'm sure he's a kidnapper. He'll kidnap Ara…"

"If he was any of these things they would show much sooner!"

"I'll watch him… just in case…" He continued staring. Then Elesis pulled him and kissed him. She kissed him for a long time. Enough for Elsword to notice. He glared at them in the same way Aren glared at Chung and Ara.

"Why is he glaring… It's creepy." He said.

"See? You're creeping them out like that! Leave them be! Ara is big enough to decide who she wants to date on her own!" Aren sighted.

"Alright. But... Get rid of Elboy."

"Sure." Elesis threw her sword to Elsword and he was knocked out. Aisha ran to him to help him and carried him home with her magic.

"Good." Aren said and continued kissing her.

_III_

Chung was happy Aren finally stopped looking at them. He looked at the sky. The sun was setting. They had to go back. He tried waking Ara up but she wasn't waking up. Her swimsuit was dry so he put her dress on her and carried her back. On the way back he heard her say something. She was sleep talking.

"Chung… No… I don't want to ride the white unicorn… I want to ride the blue one with you…" He wondered what kind of a dream she was having. He decided he'll ask when she gets up. At least he knew he was in it and it somehow made him feel proud.

_III_

She woke up in 3 AM and screamed. Chung got up too.

"Ara what's wrong?"

"Well… In my dream…" Wait… That dream had him in it… Did he do something wrong?

"Bluey died!" She said as she cried.

"What?"

"Well… The bad unicorn pushed him off the rainbow… And his leg got hurt and we had to leave him there. He told us to leave him…"

"Wait a second… Who is Bluey?

"Our unicorn!" She continued crying.

"Wait…" He started thinking about how to comfort her. "He didn't die!"

"But—"

"We left him and then… Uh… Bluey's long lost mother – a pegasus came and carried him away and healed his wounds. He is searching for us now."

"R-Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yeah. A hundred percent."

"I'm relieved…" She let out a sigh. "I'm going to sleep again now…"

"Me too." They both fell asleep. This time Ara dreamt about Bluey's return.

_III_

"Today let's go around town together! All of us!" Rena screamed and then whispered something to Chung.

"_We'll help you today. Everyone knows."_

"You told them?" He asked.

"Shhh"

"What have you told us?" Asked Ara.

"Um… That I want to go around town. I was hiding it." It was a pathetic excuse but Ara believed it.

"Let's go then! If you want it that much let's go!" Ara stood up and went to the door.

"Come on! Let's fulfill Rena's wish!" No one stood up.

"Raven! You're her boyfriend! Stand up and go!" He sighed.

"It's still early."

"Yeah Ara… We don't have to go immediately…" Rena said.

"No! We're going!" And so everyone went out. There was a letter addressed to Elsword in front of the door. It was from Luriel. The day he got together with Aisha he sent he a letter explaining everything. He read her letter and Aisha read it too. It said:

_I'm so glad!__ Actually I was very worried to tell you - What we did actually worked out for me too. When Lento heard about it he started acting weird…Then one day he was angry and said he was much better than you… And now I'm with him. Thank you very much for helping me! And I'm happy you're also with the person you love!_

That was the letter. Elsword was also happy about Luriel and Lento and he was also grateful to Luriel. Otherwise he and Aisha would forever act like little children and never say how they feel about each other.

The day was a fun day. They walked around the town until it started getting late. And that was when the real thing they wanted to do would have to be done.

"Woah! I never knew knew there was a Ferris wheel here!" Said the surprised Ara.

"Well we did get these tickets to that amusement park but it doesn't hurt to ride it here too." Chung said and smiled.

"Let's go, let's go!" She dragged him there.

Soon the whole Elgang was on the Ferris wheel. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. Then suddenly Chung opened the door of the cabin and got on top of it. Everyone were staring at him but he didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Asked the worried Ara. "Get back here! Please! You'll fall!"

"No I won't. And if I do I'm sure our friends would go out of their way to save me if I fall. Just look at them." Ara looked at the worried faces of their friends in the other cabins. They have gotten out their weapons and were ready to save them any time. "Now come here Ara."

"N-No! It's scary!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. It's fun once you're out."

"Uh… Okay…" He pulled her up to him and put her in his lap. "It's scary! We're going to fall! We're going to fall!"

"No we will not." He hugged her tighter. "And look how beautiful it is." Ara looked it really was beautiful. She calmed down a little.

"Ara… Now that we're here there is something I want to ask you…" He got something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" It was a beautiful ring. "It doesn't have to be soon. We can make the wedding when we're older. I just want to know you're mine and I want to be with you forever. So… What's your answer?"

"Yes!" She said and he kissed her and put the ring on her finger. "I also want to be together with you forever!" They kissed again. It was the perfect proposal. With the perfect ring. The perfect place. And of course… The perfect couple.


End file.
